I am Coming Back
by sexbell
Summary: Emma Leaves StoryBrooke but will she come back and how will Regina reaction when she find out a big thank you to my new lovely Beta Maria ; this is an ff so if it not you thing then move on Emma/OC Emma/Regina
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat at her desk doing her paperwork, not that she have much paperwork to do, but it help her to keep her mind off Regina, but Emma soon found herself thinking about the mayor once again.

_It had been a week today, science Emma had happen to drop Henry off at home after spending the day with him, Emma was happy that Regina was letting her spend time with Henry. After Henry gave her a hug goodbye, Emma had started walking back to her car when Regina called her back, saying that she wanted to go over something for Monday's meeting Emma just said "I thought we was going to do that tomorrow ?" not happy about it . all Emma wanted to do was to go and have something to eat and take a shower before meeting the girls for drinks "we was Miss Swan, but it turns out it's the only meeting I have tomorrow so I thought we'd do it now so that I could spend the whole weekend with Henry" Regina said in her cold voice. _

_So Emma followed Regina into her home office, and it was only 15 minutes till they got into yet another fight! While fighting Regina stepped into Emma personal space like always, Emma could feel Regina's hot breath on her face and their breasts were touching, and it drove Emma crazy. She grabbed Regina's Face with both of her hands and kissed her, to Emma surprise Regina kissed her back._

_Emma moved her hands from Regina's face and down past her breast had and stomach, she brought her hands slowly around her waist, and then further down to grab Regina ass and pulled her closer. Regina for her part pushed Emma backward until Emma hit a wall and then Regina's hands when up Emma's top and into her bra. Emma responded by pulling Regina dress up over her ass to only find her was not wearing any underwear…_

_Regina took control and nearly ripped Emma's top off in excitement, she brought her lips down hard on Emma's lips, pulling softly on her bottom lip with her teeth, earning a soft whimper form the blonde._

_The brunette released the blonde's lower lip, much to the blonde's dismay, but it was quickly forgotten when Regina brought her lips down to the valley of Emma's bra clad breast. She reached behind the blonde and opened the bra, letting it fall to the floor. She continued kissing down the blonde's body till she reached the place she was longing for. She quickly undid Emma's pants and pulled them down along with her panties, she then kissed, licked and sucked at Emma's pussy till the blonde let out loud, long moans of pleasure. When Emma came down from her heights, she smirked and Regina, and pushed her down on the floor and __They continued to have sex right there in the home office, they were lying on the floor next to each other not saying a word. When suddenly, _

"_Mum is everything Okay?" _

_Henry called out to his mother _

"_Yes everything is fine, go back to your room until I call you down for dinner" _

_Regina called back to their... HER son before getting up, she then started to get dressed. Emma got the hint and started to get dressed also._

"_So do you want to finish going over everything for Monday?" _

_Emma asks Regina not really knowing what to say, Emma did want to tell Regina about how she felt for her but knew it was too soon, and she have no idea what had just happen, yes she knew they had just had sex! But did not know what it meant for them now! _

"_No dear, I have to make dinner. Please leave my home" _

_Regina said before turning around and walking over to the office door and opening it once Emma put her top back on._

_Regina walked Emma to the door without saying anything to her but Emma wanted to say something about what just happen._

_Emma walked past Regina to leave but stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes "I couldn't find my bra so you better not let Henry go into your office until you find it and give it back to me" Emma said before walking out of the house and back to her car_.

Emma got up from her desk to get herself another cup of coffee, Emma had not seen or talked to Regina since last Friday, Emma had Texted Regina the next day to see if she wanted that meeting after all, to finish going over everything for Monday's meeting, Regina texted her back saying that she was no longer needed at the meeting. After that Text from Regina, Emma knew Regina just needed time to work out what had happed between them and Emma was happy to give Regina all the time she needed. Because the truth to be told, she also need some time away from Regina as well. Emma knew she was in love with Regina and had been so since she first laid eyes on her, but the question was` where do they go from here? ´ Emma wanted them to be closer, that was for sur. if not for themselves then for Henry.

Emma was pulled out of the thought by her phone ringing

"Hello?"

Emma answer her phone without checking it

"Hi Emma"

it was Catherina a good friend of Emma's who lived in Boston, Catherina was the one friend Emma had in the world, well apart from the friends she have made here in StoryBrooke

"Hi Cath is everything alright?"

Emma asks hearing the sadness in her Friends Voice

"No it is not, Lily is in the Hospital. I know you are busy, but do you think you can come back to Boston for a few days?" Catherina asks Emma

Emma loved Lily like a daughter, Emma had only been in Boston for three months before she met Catherine and they because fast friends after about two months of knowing each other they started to date, they had been dating for a year before calling it to an end, but they stayed close friends and Emma was going to stay in Boston to be near Lily but then one night Henry turn up on her doorstep and everything have change again.

"Of course Catherine I been there as soon as I can"

Emma says, she really worried about Lily

"What is wrong with Lily? What happen?"

She ask and just then the Sheriff walked in

" Lily fell out of a tree in the park while playing with her friends, and I don't know how she is no one will tell me anything Emma" Catherine tells her

"Cath it going to be alright I will be there as soon as I can, I'll see you soon"

Emma said

"Alright see you soon"

Catherine said before hanging up

"I'll have to leave for a few days"

Emma say to the Sheriff

"Is everything alright?" he asks her

"No it not, look I really need to go" Emma says before getting up to leave

"you better let the Mayor know you are leaving or there will be hell to pay when you get back, if you come back at is" he say to her

"I'm going to the Mayor house to say goodbye to Henry before I leave and I am coming back" Emma say before leaving and going to the Mayor house.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma pulled up at the Mayor's house and started walking slowing toward the door not looking forward to telling Regina she was leaving, but Emma was looking forward to seeing Regina again after a whole week of not seeing her or talking to her, the truth be told she was missing Regina.

When Emma got to the front door she knocked, Surprised that Regina didn't open the door before she got there, like she always did.

"MUM!"

Henry said with a smile on his face before throwing his arms around her, Emma knew Regina wasn't there as Henry only calls her mum when Regina was not around, but asks anyway "Hi Kid where is your Mother and what have I told you about calling me mum?" Emma asks knowing if Regina every find out she would kill her and then Henry and then her again.

"Mum is at a meeting and you told me to call you Emma and not mum because if the Evil Queen found out she wouldn't like it"

Henry answers Emma, Emma did not like it when Henry called Regina the Evil Queen and she herself has never call Regina the evil Queen in front of Henry, well maybe once or twice when she was playing along with his idea the Regina was the evil queen and she was a white knight, and that she was going to save everybody.

Emma got down to Henrys level

"Well I wanted to talk with both you and your mother, but I guess we can have a little talk"

Emma says to Henry before taking his hand in hers and leading them both to the stairs just outside the front door and sitting down

"What is it Emma?"

Henry asks her when they both were sitting.

"Henry I have to leave..."

Emma started to say before Henry cut her off

"NO you can't leave I need you! Everyone in StoryBrooke needs you to save them from the Evil Queen"

Henry say and then started to cry

"Hi Kid I am coming back but a friend of mine needs my help"

Emma says to Henry in a comforting tone and Henry looked up at her

"Really you promise you are coming back?"

Henry asks her

"Yes I promise, I am coming back, but I don't know how long I am going to be gone for, I am hoping no more than a week, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you first"

Emma says before giving Henry a hug, Henry hugged her back

"I am going to miss's you but I understand that you need to help your friend because that what white knight's do"

Henry said hugging her back. Emma kisses him on the forehead before getting up

"Bye kid I'll see you when I get back from Boston and if you are good for your mother I may bring you something back from Boston"

Emma says before going to her car.

Emma walked into her and Mary Margaret apartment so that she could pack some clothes before going to _the Rabbit Hole_ to let the girls know that not only will she not be joining them again this Friday for a girls night out but she have to leave town.

On her way to _the rabbit Hole_ Emma passed the Mayor's Office hoping to speak to the Mayor Secretary to find out where the Mayor was having her meeting, Emma walked into the building only to find no one there, so Emma just got back in her car and carried on toward _the Rabbit Hole_.

As soon as Emma walked into _the Rabbit Hole_ she saw her friend's all sitting at a table in the corner, but as luck would have it, the Mayor's Secretary was there as well, sitting by the bar talking with some guy, so Emma walked over to her before joining her friends

"Hello Sheriff"

The woman says as she saw Emma walking up to her

"Good evening"

Emma says back to her with a friendly smile on her face, the two women were always friendly toward each other as they saw each other about three or four times a week…or maybe more, whenever Emma has been called to come into the Mayor's office and they always give each other a friendly smile, even if Emma and Regina had been fighting, Emma would always give the woman a friendly smile goodbye. No matter how pissed off Regina make's her, but in all this time Emma has never asks the woman what her name was!

"I haven't seen you all week Sheriff, I hope everything is alright"

The woman said with a smile on her face

"Yes I've been fine thank you, but I'm glad I ran into you"

Emma says still smiling at the woman

"Oh why is that Sheriff?"

The woman asks her

"I know the Mayor has a meeting tonight but I really need to speak with her, so I was wondering if you knew where she was."

Emma asks the woman

"I am sorry Sheriff I don't know where the Mayor is having her Meeting tonight"

The woman tells Emma

"Well do you know who she is meeting with?"

Emma asks her

"No Sheriff I don't .I am sorry most the time I do know who the Mayor is meeting with, but sometimes I don't know whom she is meeting with and this is one of those times I am sorry Sheriff, I wish I could help you"

The woman says to Emma

"That alright, thanks"

Emma says giving her another smile before turning to go over to her friends, but stopped and turned back to the Woman

"Would you mind that all giving the mayor a message for me please?"

Emma asks the woman

"Of course not Sheriff that is my job after all"

The woman says still smiling

"Could you please tell the mayor when you see her to give me a call" Emma say to the woman

"I would be more than happy to past on the message Sheriff"

The woman says before drinking some of her drink

"Thank you, you have a lovely evening" Emma says to her

"And you Sheriff"

The woman says to Emma before Emma did go over to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 12:30am by the time Regina got home from her meeting with Mr Gold, Regina really hated that man she really wish she could just kill him and be done with him for good but she knew she couldn't, he was the one person in this whole town she couldn't kill, because if she could it would have been Gold she would have killed that night and not Graham but then again Graham kissed Emma, the woman she was in love with. So he deserved to die.

Regina poured herself a glass of wine before going up to her bedroom, but stopping to check in on her son before she would go to her own bedroom, Regina did really care about Henry, she loved him and she was not lying when she said that it hurt her that he sees her as "The evil queen". Yes she was the evil queen and all but she really did love her son and would kill anyone who hurt him. Because that what mother's do, Regina wish things could go back to the way they were before THAT Book! When Henry loved her and they would spend time together, laughing, telling each other joke's, watching movies together, telling each other story's, Regina missed all that but the one thing she missed the most was when she came home and Henry would run up to her and jump into her arms and give her a big hug.

Now Henry hared her, Regina could feel the tears in her eyes, Regina didn't try to hold them back, she just let them fall, so she sat her glass of wine down on her bedside table before kicking off her shoe's and lying down on her bed holding one of the many pillows close to her.

After about 10minutes of crying Regina set up on her bed and drank some more of her wine before putting it back down and opening the drawer of her bedside table and taking out Emma's Bra, Regina had found it under her desk she had no idea how it had gotten there because all she remember was taking it off Emma and throwing it over her shoulder. So how it got under her desk she would never know.

Lying there on the floor of her home office with her head on Emma's arm and her own arm around Emma's waist, she could have stay there all night and all the next day, but then Henry called out to her the next thing she knew she was kicking Emma out like nothing have happen between them,

Regina had had wanted to ask Emma to join her and Henry for Dinner but she didn't know how to! Then to make things worse Regina have not seen or talk to Emma at all this week because she didn't know how to face her, which is stupid because Regina can face anyone no matter what, so why couldn't she face Emma? But to Regina surprise Emma had left her alone as well apart from that one Text the next day asking her if she still wanted to go over everything for the meeting, Regina had wanted to text her back saying yes but she ended up saying no and that she was not needed at the meeting anymore, why she did that for she would never know.

"That is it I've had enough!" Regina say to herself before picking up the phone to call Emma but then saw that it was 1am in the Morning, but it was Friday and Regina knew Emma would be out with her friends or that home in bed sleeping off the drinks, so Regina put the phone back down and promised herself to call Emma into her office in town tomorrow so they can talk.

With that thought Regina got up from the bed to change into her night clothes, after she was ready for bed Regina finished her wine before getting under the covers to go to sleep and sleep lead to dream of Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 1am by the time Emma got to the hospital in Boston, when she walked into the hospital knowing exactly where she was going thanks to Catherine texting her telling her what floor they was on and what room they was in, which Emma was grateful for, as the hospital was really busy, it look like something big have happen in Boston tonight, but right now Emma did not care the only thing she care about was seeing Lily and Catherine.

The floor Emma had to go to was quiet, as Emma started to walked down the long white hall way of the hospital to fine the room Lily was in, knowing Catherine would been there with her Daughter.

Emma gave the Nurse a little smile as she walked pass her and walked into the room she was looking for, when she walked into the room, she saw Lily asleep in the hospital bed and Catherine was a sleep in one of the hospital uncomfortable chair's next to Lily's bed holding Lily Hand.

Emma slowly walked toward the bed with only the light from the hall way that was coming into the room, Emma walked over to the other side of Lily bed and carefully move some of her hair out of her face and saw the cuts and red marks on Lily face so Emma gave her a little kiss on one of the cuts that was on Lily's Cheek,

"hi" come a sleepy voice from Catherine "hi" Emma say walking around to where Catherine was sitting, as Emma walked around the bed Catherine got up from the chair she was sleeping in and gave Emma a hug "I am so happy you are here, thank you for coming" Catherine say not letting go of Emma "of course I was going to come" Emma say pulling back from the woman a little but keep her hands on Catherine's Hips "how are you?" Emma asks Catherine "hanging in there" Catherine say with a sad smile on her face "how Lily? What did the doctor's say?" Emma asks and Catherine pull away from Emma and sit back down in her Chair, Emma also seat down in the chair next to Catherine Chair "her arm is Broken in three place's she also Broken two of her teeth, her right eye is bloodshot and she has cuts and bruises all over her body, the doctors say it could of been a lot worst but they want to keep her in for 24 hour just to be on the safe side" Catherine tells Emma and then starts cry "Hi Come here" Emma say pulling Catherina into her for another hug "it going to be alright Cath, Lily is find and will be alright" Emma say holding her friend while she cry "I could...off l..Lose h...her E...Emma" Catherine says through her tears, Emma could not hold back her tears anymore and started to cry herself.

After about 15minute's they have stopped crying and pulled away from each other

"Is that beer I can smell on you?"

Catherine asks Emma and Emma have to laugh

"I only that the one because the girls say they was not going to let me leave unless I have one drink with them, and they did point out that I have missed our girls night out last Friday as well"

Emma says laughing while her mind was remembering last Fridays night with Regina, but Emma push Regina to the back of her mind for now! Because she was there for Lily and Catherine "Oh why did you not go out last Friday night?" Catherine asks Emma, so much for that plan Emma thought to herself "Catherine I do not think now the time to talk about it" Emma say to Catherine hoping she would let it go for now "Please it will help me keep my mind off Lily and what might of happen" Catherine say and it looked like she was going to cry again "alright if it well help" Emma say putting her hand on Catherine Knee "it nothing really, when I drop Henry home the Mayor said that she need to go over something for Mondays meeting, I thought it would only take an hour or so, but it took longer and before the time we have finish it was getting late, I mean I could of course still have gone to the Rabbit Hole for a girls night out, but I was so tired and it had been a long day, so I just went home to have a shower and a beer and then when to bed" Emma say to Catherine.

Emma felt bad for not telling Catherine everything but she has her reasons not to, one being that Regina was the first person Emma had sleep with since they broken up and second Emma did not know how Catherine would react or feel if she told her about Regina and right now Catherine have enough to deal with right now!.

Emma turned and looked at Lily sleeping in the bed

"I can't believe she is asleep"

Emma says seeing the little Girl with Blood still in her hair

"The doctor gave her something for the pain and it just knocked her out"

Catherine said also looking at her daughter asleep in the bed

"I don't know about you but I could do with some Coffee"

Emma said feeling really tired. Not only have she had a long day working but then a four hour drive to get to Boston and then another hour's drive to get to the hospital after getting into Boston

"I would love a coffee but I go and get them"

Catherine say getting up

"You don't have to"

Emma says to Catherine

"I know but I could do with the walk"

Catherine says to Emma

"Walk? Where are you going? I saw a Coffee machine down the hall"

Emma asks Catherine

"There is a coffee Shop across the road"

Catherine said going over to the door

"I Hate Hospital Coffee"

Catherine said rolling her eyes before walking out of the hospital room.

Emma watch her ex lover walk out of the room before she got up from the chair she was sitting in and then sitting down in the chair Catherine have been sitting in.

Emma took off her booths before pulling her legs up under her and taking a hold of Lily hand, as Emma watched lily sleep she couldn't stop her mind going back to when her, Lily and Catherine was a family and soon Emma started to think about Regina again.

It have been so hard not seeing Regina this week and now Emma was not going to see Regina again for another whole week and it was going to drive her crazy, but that nothing new because Regina always drove Emma Crazy, Emma wonders if Regina was missing her just as much as she was missing Regina she knew Henry would miss her and she was going to miss Henry as well because that kid have not only gotten into her head, but also gotten into her heart and Emma knew that with all the fighting Regina and her do hurts Henry.

All Emma hopes now that maybe, just maybe they can sit down and talk about what happen between them and maybe start seeing each other if Regina does not want that then maybe they can try and be friends if not for themselves, then for Henry.

Emma closes her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep and dreaming about Regina and that night they had sex on the floor of Regina office.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine walked out of the hospital and out into the cold night air of Boston and walked across the road to the 24 hour coffee shop, when she walked into the coffee shop a young man greed her was a smile and asked her for her order

"So who is it?" the young man asks Catherine while going to make her coffee

"Who is what?" Catherine asks not understand his question

"well the only people who come in here that this time of night are the people from the hospital, you know doctor's, Nurse and people who have loved one's in the hospital and you don't look like a Doctor or a nurse, so who is it in the hospital you care about ?" the young man asks again

"My daughter, she fall out of a tree today" Catherine say to the young man

"Oh I am so sorry, is she is alright?" the man asks her

"The doctor's tells me it could have been a lot worst" Catherine says to the young man while trying to fight back the tears in her eyes

"So she going to be alright then?" the young man asks

"Yes she going to be find but she can't go to school for about two weeks" Catherine say to him

"So is your husband with your daughter while you get the coffees?" the man asks as he put two cups of coffee in front for Catherine

"I am not married, but my girlfriend is with her" Catherine said to the young man but have no idea while she said it as Emma was no longer her girlfriend

Catherine handed the young man some money for the coffees and when and sat one of them down at one of the table's by the window.

Looking out of the window and toward the hospital Catherine started it think about her ex girlfriend and the relationship they ones had

Catherine had been the one who ended the relationship, because she was falling in love with Emma and yes that was not a bad thing, love is never a bad thing but Catherine knew what Emma was like that she never stayed in one place for long and that have scared Catherine, thinking that one day she would wake up and Emma would be gone, so she ended it before she fell more in love with Emma.

After Catherine had ended the relationship she had thought that Emma would have left, but no. Emma didn't leave. She stayed, she had stay for Lily.

Catherine never really understood why Emma have stayed for Lily, well not until the day after Emma's Birthday when Emma have called her and told her she was in some small town call StoryBrooke and that she was staying there for a week, but that week turned into months.

When Catherine asked Emma why she was in StoryBrooke and what she was staying for, Emma told her about Henry, her son and at that moment Catherine understood why Emma had stay for Lily or at least she thinks she understands. But she was not sure. But now that Emma was back she was going to ask her and she also wanted to know why Emma doesn't hate her for ending the relationship.

When Emma stayed for Lily it only made Catherine fall more in love with her, and Catherine was still in love with Emma and had never stopped loving her, but Catherine wanted to know more about this Bloody Woman call Regina because Catherine had a feeling that there is something more there than what Emma had told her.

Every since Emma had move to StoryBrooke she had called every week to talk to Lily. Catherine and Emma had had long talks as well. Emma always has something to tell her and it was mostly about what have happen between Regina and Emma.

The first time Emma had told Catherine about Regina was not long after Emma had moved to StoryBrooke , Catherine couldn't remember everything Emma had told her because she was laughing so hard, that her side had started to hurt but she did remember it have something to do with an apple tree and a chainsaw.

Catherine looked at the hospital that Emma was now in with her Daughter, that was something else Catherine loved about Emma, she was always there if you needed her. Emma had dropped what everything and came back to Boston. Back to her and to Lily.

Catherine finishes her coffee and then left the coffee shop and when back to the hospital with Emma's Coffee in her hand.

When Catherine walked back into her daughter's hospital room she saw Emma in her seat asleep holding Lily hand, so Catherine put Emma's coffee on the table at the end of her Daughter's bed before going over and sitting in the chair have set in then took off her shops pulling her legs under her

"I love you Emma" she whisperer in Emma's ear before giving Emma a kiss on her cheek before putting her head on Emma's shoulder and falling a sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Regina woke up with a good feeling, today was going to be a good day because she was going to see Emma after a whole week of not seeing her, Regina had missed Emma more then she thought she ever would. She even missed that stupid red jacket that Emma love's to wear so much.

Regina was on a mission today and that mission was to get Emma in her bed where she belongs, but first she needs to see Emma before she got her in bed.

So Regina had come up with a plan she was going to call Emma in to her office in town today and ask her if she like to have dinner with her and Henry tonight, of course Regina was not going to tell Henry she was going to asks his other mother to dinner tonight she wanted to surprise him.

Then after dinner Regina would ask Emma if she'd like to stay and watch a film with her and Henry knowing Henry always falls asleep watching films with her after dinner. Then when Henry was asleep Regina would ask Emma to help her take Henry up to his bedroom and put him in bed, then after they've put Henry to bed Regina would kiss Emma as soon as Henry's door was close and while kissing Emma move her toward the bedroom and on to the bed when Regina would make love to her.

Yes it was a good plan and it couldn't fail, by the end of today Emma was not only going to be in her bed but in her arms as well and this time Regina was not going to let her go.

By the end of the today she would not only have Emma, but Henry would have both his mothers together, they were going to be a family by the end of today.

While having breakfast with Henry, Regina had notice something was wrong with him she have of course asks him but he say it was nothing, it was times like this that Regina missed Henry talking to her he used to tell her everything but now he does not talk to her but she knew he was going to go and tell Emma what was wrong and she would be the one to made it all better.

But hopefully she will get her son back when they become a family and she would have both Emma and Henry.

Regina walked up to her Secretary

"Do I have any Message's?"

Regina asks Nicky

"Yes you have three Message's here you go Mayor Mills"

Nicky says handing them to her

"Thank you Nicky, can you please call Miss Swan for me and let her know I would like to see her sometime today"

Regina says to Nicky

"I do have a message for you Mayor from Emma.. I mean Miss Swan"

Nicky tell her, this was very good news to Regina as it looked like Emma wanted to talk as well Oh yes Emma Swan was so going to be in her bed by the end of today

"Well what is it ?"

Regina asks Nicky

"she asks me to asks you to call her, I think it have something to do with her going out of town last night" Nicky say to the Mayor

Regina wanted to laugh and wanted to laugh hard Emma swan leave town yet right that would be the day, Regina have been trying to get Emma to leave town since she got here.

No Emma was still in Town and this was a joke she was playing on Regina and Emma have somehow talked her secretary Nicky into helping her with this little joke she was playing, but she have to give it to Emma for trying well played she thought.

"What do you mean Miss Swan has left town? She told you?"

Regina asks Nicky playing along for now

"No. She did not tell me Mayor Mills"

Nicky says to her

"Then how do you know she left town if she did not tell you?" Regina asks Nicky

Nicky thought it would be best to tell the Mayor everything and not leave everything out

"well I was in _the Rabbit Hole_ last night when Miss Swan came in, she was meeting her friends but saw me and come over to me and asked me where you was having your meeting of course I didn't know and told her so, so she asks me to asks you to call her and then she when over to her friends and I overheard Miss Swan telling her friends that she have to leave town and something about getting a phone call but that all I heard Mayor"

Nicky say hoping she still have a job

"Thank you Nicky but do you have any idea who she got a phone call from?"

Regina asks just to make sure that Nicky have not forgot anything

"No Mayor I am sorry but one of her friends she was with may know, would you like me to call them and try and find out for you Mayor?"

Nicky asks having a feeling that she still has her job "No" was all Regina say before walking into her office and yelling to Nicky to hold all her calls before closing the door and throwing herself down in the chair behind her desk.

It wasn't true Emma was still in town this was all just a joke because if Emma was to leave Town she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to their son, no Emma would of say goodbye to Henry and then Regina would of find out from Henry because Henry would of Yelled at her saying it was because was her that Emma have left, so no it was just a joke Emma was playing to get an reaction out of her.

No Emma Swan was still in Town she was with their son right now talking with him or playing with him or on one of their adventure to save someone, no it was just a joke Emma was playing and if Emma wanted an reaction out of her then she was going to get one and a big one and with this Regina would have to change her plans but not by much she would find Emma Yelled at her about this bloody stupid joke and say if you want to leave you know when the door is but don't let it hit you on your ass on your way out of town or something along the lines they would yelled a little more than Regina would slap her around the face and then Kiss Emma and tell her to get her ass over to her house tonight for dinner with their son, but there was one thing Emma would slap her back so Regina was going to be fast between slapping her and kissing her, but if Emma did slap her back Regina would not care as long as she have Emma in her bed by the end of today And with that thought Regina got out of her Chair and left her office not saying anything to Nicky .

Regina knock on the door as hard as she could and didn't stop knocking until Mary Margaret open the door and it looked like Regina had gotten her out of bed, it also looked like she have one hell of a hangover but Regina did not care

"Where is she?"

Regina asks pulling her way inside and going up the stairs looking for Emma

"She's not here"

Mary Margaret called up the stairs after Regina

"Well then where the hell can I find her?"

Regina says trying her best not to yell at the woman with the killer hangover

"She's in Boston"

Says Mary Margaret to Regina before going into her kitchen for coffee and something for the hangover

"So it true then Emma's left Town ? But why. Why now?"

Regina asks Mary Margaret

"Yes it is true Emma left town last night"

Mary Margaret tells Regina

Mary Margaret thought to herself, if she have known she would have to deal with a mad as hell Regina who was looking for blood she would not of drunk so much last night but she have Rudy to thanks for that .

"So why did she leave?"

Regina says again as Mary Margaret as she did not answer her

"all I know is that a friend of Emma's called her yesterday"

Mary Margaret said popping some Pills in her mouth and drinking some of her coffee

"A friend?" Regina asks

"Yes some woman Emma knows back in Boston Emma said she was looking forward to going back to Boston to see her and her daughter"

Mary Margaret tells Regina and as soon as she does Regina, Regina wanted to know more about this "friend."

"This Woman does she have a name?"

Regina asks her

"Emma did tell us her name, it's..." Mary Margaret says and then turn her head a little the way people who when they are trying to think or remember something so Regina did something she never does she waited.

A whole minute when by before Mary Margaret looked back that Regina

"Catherine I think Emma say her name was Catherine and she have a girl call Lily.. Rose or something like that"

Mary Margaret says but all Regina heard was "Catherine" and she knew that it was Emma's, ex-girlfriend, Regina had read it in the file she have on Emma, Regina also knew that Emma and Catherine had broken up but Emma had stay in Boston after their brake up and Regina knew it was because of the little girl Lily, that Emma had stayed in Boston for, but what the files could not tell Regina is why they broke up and who have ended the relationship.

Mary Margaret was about to tell Regina that Emma would be back in a week but did not get the change to tell her as Regina turned on her heels and walked out the door as fast as she could.

Regina could not believe it was true Emma have left she was really gone how could she do that to her, just leave without saying anything? She has left her and their son without saying anything not even a goodbye. Well Emma had better not come back to StoryBrooke because Regina would skin her alive for leaving them for her ex's and her daughter. But what Regina couldn't understand was why Emma would leave Henry her real son for a child that wasn't hers?...

Regina couldn't believe this, she spends months trying to get Emma to leave and now when she wanted her to stay she left and after they slept together.

If Regina had known that all she have to do was fuck Emma to get her to leave and not fuck with her head then she would of fucked Emma Swan months ago.

Regina did have to see the funny side of it. She fucks Emma and Emma leaves her and Henry for that Bitch Catherine and her daughter Lily.

Regina has a good mind to go to Boston and kill that Bitch Catherine for taking Emma away from her and Henry, Regina knew what she must have said to Emma Calling her out of the blue like that saying how she missed her and so did Lily and could they try again and of course Emma jump that the change to get back with Catherine because Catherine was a sexy woman Regina have seen a picture of Catherine and even Regina would of like to of got her in bed. So of course Emma would want to give their relationship another go.

But now Regina has to go home and tell their... no her son that Emma was gone and it going to make Henry hate her even more.

"So much for having Emma in my bed by the end of today now she in bed with another woman" Regina says to herself when she was in her car and then let her tears fall down her face


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up with a sore neck from Sleeping in that Chair. Emma did try to move but when she did she found she couldn't because someone had their arms around her, Emma opened her eyes and saw that Catherine had her head on her Shoulder and her arms around her hips.

Emma looked over to the hospital bed and saw that Lily was still sleeping.

Emma turn back to look at Catherine still sleeping on her, Emma slowly let go of Lilly's hand, which she was still holding. Emma Slowly move her hand toward Catherine Face and carefully move some of Catherine hair out of her face before kissing Catherine on her forehead "mmm" Catherine moved her body a little before slowly opening her eyes "Morning" Catherine said in a sleepy voice "Morning" Emma said to Catherine.

Catherine quickly got herself off Emma so that both her and Emma could stretch, after Emma stopped stretching she put her hand to her neck and started to rub her neck, Emma hadn't noticed Catherine getting up and walking around to the back of her chair. Not until she felt Catherine's hands on her neck and started to Massage Emma's neck.

Emma relax into Catherine touch closing her eyes and as Emma was becoming more and more relax Emma find her mind started to think of Regina

Emma wondered if would Regina give her a neck rub but Emma didn't think Regina would be the neck rubbing type. But if Regina was then Emma have a feeling Regina would be really good that it, the other way Emma would get a neck rub from Regina is if Regina would getting something out of it like sex maybe _"No NOT maybe, but she would get sex out of giving a neck rub"_ Emma thought to herself because Regina would not give anyone a neck rub just out of the kindness of her heart.

"Do you like that?" she heard Regina asks her "yes very much so" Emma reply and then she heard Regina say "_Good_" before kissing her neck.

Emma remember that is was Catherine giving her a neck rub and not Regina, so Emma just got up from the chair and looked at Catherine "thank you that much better" Emma say to Catherine while bring her hand up to her neck where Catherine have kissed her.

Emma could not believe that she have started daydreaming about Regina while Catherine have be giving her a neck rub and the daydream have been so real that Emma had heard Regina voice and had felt Regina kiss her on her neck or really it was Catherine that kissed her neck, Emma was not sure so she say nothing.

"Emma!" Lily said waking up and Emma could see from the big smile on her face that she was happy to see her

"Hi kiddo how are you feeling?"

Emma asks her

"It hurts" Lily says

"Well that's what you get for climbing tree and then falling out of them, will you be climbing trees again?" Emma asks the little girl,

"I am never climbing trees again" Lily says to her

"Good how about you give me a hug kiddo" Emma says sitting down on the bed and giving her a hug but being carefully not to hurt her

"Mum when can we go home?" Lily asks her mother once Emma had pulled back from her "we can go home when the doctor say we can" Catherine said to Lily "mum I am hungry" Lily say to her mother "well then why don't I go and buy us all breakfast" Emma say to Lily getting off the bed "you don't need to do that" Catherine say to Emma "I know but I want to, I won't be to long" Emma say before giving Lily a kiss on her head and leaving the room.

Emma took out her phone one's she was outside and saw it was 10:30am and Regina had yet to call her, maybe Regina hadn't gotten her message yet. Emma put her phone back in her jacket before walking across to the coffee shop to buy Coffee for her and Catherine and buying breakfast for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Regain drove up to her house and was not looking forward to tell her son at his other mother has left town.

As Regina walked toward the front door she wondered if Henry was home or out looking for Emma, she was hoping he would be home so she can just tell him and get it over with.

Regina walked up the stairs and into her son room and find him lying on his bed reading that once upon a time book again!

"hi mum" Henry says seeing his mum walk into his room and sit down on his bed "Henry I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it" Regina say to him, so Henry close his book before pull down next to him on the bed and then sitting up on his bed "what up mum" Henry say to his mother, Henry knew he hated her but he also loved her and he did not understand it how can you hate someone so much but love at the same time, but he was going to asks Emma when she got back maybe she could help him work it out, he have wanted to asks her for ages now! But something always happen and he never got to asks her.

"I do not know how to tell you this sweetie but Emma left town last night"

Regina tells him and she waited for him to start yelling at her calling her a liar or that he would blame her for Emma leaving , but to Regina special it never come.

"I know mum" was all Henry says

"What you know? How?"

Regina asks him, how could he know? She did not think he left the house today but then he could have got looking for Emma and someone told him yes that have to be it.

"Emma told me" Henry says to her

"What you saw Emma. When?"

Regina asks Oh this was getting better and better by the minute Regina thought to herself

"Last night when she came over to say goodbye" Henry tells her

Well at least Emma said goodbye to Henry before she left town which was something she guess, but Regina angry that Emma didn't try and say goodbye to her it made her upset

"She comes by the house last night?" Regina asks Henry

"Yes to tell me she was leaving town because her friend have called her and needed her help, I thought Emma told you mum"

Henry tells his mum

"Why would you think Emma told me?" Regina asks Henry

"Because Emma came by to talk to us both last night mum, but you weren't here and I thought maybe Emma saw you before she left, because you looked happy this morning and I thought it was because you knew Emma have left" Henry tells his mum

So Emma have try to say goodbye to Regina before she left town, but Regina had been in that stupid meeting with stupid Mr Gold, Regina was going to kill Gold but that would have to wait she need to get to Boston and bring Emma back to StoryBrooke, so one's again Regina have to change her plan to get Emma into her bed by the end of the day.

"So mum if you didn't know Emma had left town why was you so happy this morning?"

Henry asks his mother and Regina knew that if she was going to go to Boston to get Emma back then she would need to take Henry with her. So she would need him on her side and nowadays Henry was never on her side but maybe just maybe he would be this time.

"Look Henry how would you like it if you would have both your mothers?" Regina asks her, their son

"But I already have you both"

Henry says not understanding what Regina was trying to tell him

"I mean how would you like it if you me and Emma was a family?"

Regina asks trying again

"I would like that very much but I do not see how we can because a family"

Henry says still not understanding

"Look Henry about a week ago something happen between me and Emma"

Regina says to Henry and then added "I am not going to tell you what it was so don't asks" Regina says seeing that Henry was about to ask her

"but it made me see Emma in a different light and my feeling for her have also change" Regina says to Henry knowing that he understood a lot more than other children his age but then was still so much he didn't understand.

"What do you mean you're feeling for Emma has change? Does it mean you don't hate her anymore?"

Henry asks thinking about his only feeling toward his Mother that he hates her but loves her as well so maybe he can get some answer to his feeling from his mother, it was not the mother he had wanted to talk to this about, but maybe she was better to talk to if she was going through the safe feeling as he was.

"No I don't hate Emma, well I do a little but there a saying" Regina say kicking off her shoe's and crossing her legs on Henry's bed

"You always hurt the one you love, do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Regina asks Henry

"I think so mum you hate Emma but love her at the same time and you just don't know how to tell her" Henry says

"Yes that is right and I want to put things right between us and maybe started dating Emma would you like that?" Regina asks Henry

Henry look down that his hands thinking about what his mother has say, his mother was the evil queen and his other mother is the white night who has to save everyone and free them all from the curse, but can the curse been broken by true love?. That was it true love now Henry understood his feeling he hate the evil but love his mother so if Emma defeat the evil queen from within then only his mother who he love would be left and the evil queen would be gone, that why Henry hated his mother but love her as well, so yes he was going to help his mother get together with his other mother and then after that he would help Emma turn the evil queen into the good queen.

Regina waited for Henry to made up his mind and try and work out whatever was going through that head of his, Regina have to laugh to herself she not a woman who likes to wait but she find that she has done that a lot today but maybe she have waited because they have all helped her in a way into getting Emma back.

Nicky her Secretary was the one who have told her that Emma had left town and then she waited while Mary Margaret try to think of Catherine name which was a good thing because Regina have Catherine address in the file she have for Emma so Regina knew where she was going when she got to Boston and now she is just waiting for their son.

Henry looked back up to his mother a

"Mum Emma is coming back she told me she would so can't you wait until Emma gets back from Boston to tell her mum?" Henry asks his mother, Henry did want to go to Boston with his mother to see Emma because he was missing her and she hadn't been gone a day yet but Henry just wanted to see what his mother have to say about it.

What Emma was coming back? That was news to Regina but no she could not wait for Emma to come back because by then it may be too late and she would have lost Emma for good to that woman!

"Henry I can't wait for Emma to come to StoryBrooke because I do not know how long she is going to be gone for and by the time she gets backs it could be too late, so we need to go to Boston and bring Emma home"

Regina says to Henry and the next thing Regina knew Henry throw his self that her and wrapping his arms around her neck

"I love you mum" Henry says and Regina had no idea what had just happen

"I love you too" She says hugging him back

"Let's go and get mum and because a family" Henry say still hugging his mother.

Regina still wasn't sure what had happened but she didn't care. She had her son back and she would soon have Emma back

"Henry get everything you want to take for the car ride and go to the toilet and then meet me in the car in 10"

Regina said still hugging him

"Okay mum" Henry said letting go of his mother's neck and jumping off his bed to pick up his bag and putting his book once upon a time in it before putting his DS in his bag along with some game.

When Henry jump off his bed Regina put her shoe's back on and left Henry's room. Leaving Henry too pack.

While Regina went back downstairs, into her home office and pulled out the file she had on Emma, she went through the file until she found Catherine's address. Then taking it out of the file and putting the file away.

Regina then when into the kitchen to make Henry some snacks to take with them if he got hungry on the way to Boston

"Mum I ready" Henry says coming into the kitchen "Henry can you put this away for me please" Regina asks her son holding out a jar of peanut butter "Okay mum" Henry say taking it off her and putting it always

Henry helped Regina put everything away and once they were done putting things away they got in the car and headed to Boston and to Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was walking down the long hall leading back toward Lily's room when she saw a man who looked like a doctor walking out of Lily's hospital room and walked pass her giving her a smile, Emma smile before walking into Lily's room "hi Emma guess what?" the little girl asks her with a big smile on her face "what?" Emma asks with a big smile on her face as well at the little girl being so excited about something "I can go home" she say "oh that great" Emma say then looked at Catherine "I thought you say they wanted to keep her in for 24hours to be on the safe side?" Emma asks handing Catherine her coffee.

"I did because that what the doctor told me, but after he just checked Lily he says he is more than happy to let her go home, we just have to wait for them to give me her pain killers" Catherine tells Emma before drinking some of her Coffee "oh that is good" Catherine says after taking the cup away from her lips "well then why we wait, we can have our breakfast and then get out of here" Emma said putting the bag down on the bed and started taking out everyone's food and handing it to them.

Just as they were finishing their breakfast the nurse walked in to the room to check on Lily, so Catherine asks her how long it was going to take for them to get the pain kills. The nurse says that it could be an hour or so.

So Catherine says she would go to the Children's book shop to pick up some books for Lily so she wouldn't get bored.

Emma though that Lily was like Henry when it comes to books. Both of them would want to read a book then play a video game, Emma liked the thought of Lily meeting Henry, they would get on so well she thought to herself maybe she could talk to Catherine about coming to StoryBrooke with her, since Lily's wouldn't be going to school for the next two weeks and Catherine had taken time off work to be with Lily.

Lily would love that story Henry could tell her about the Evil Queen and the cures she put on everyone and how Emma was the white Knight who was going to save them all. Yes Lily would get a kick out of that story.

When Catherine came back Lily asked if Emma could read to her, as she had missed Emma reading to her at night, before she fell asleep. So Catherine handed the bag of books to Emma, and Emma pulled out three books. She smiled to herself when she saw what the three books were. They were Red riding hood, Sleeping Beauly and of course Snow White.

"I thought Lily already had these books at home?" Emma asks Catherine as she used to read them to Lily.

"They are years old she needed news one's" Catherine tells Emma in a 'no-nonsenses'

With that Emma asks Lily which one she wants her to read and she replies "snow white".

So Emma opens the book and begins reading to Lily.

Two hours later they were walking into Catherine's apartment, Catherine said she that she was going to give Lily a bath to get the blood out of her hair. Yes Lily was 8 years old and could takes baths by herself but until she was 100% better Catherine was going to help her.

So Emma started to make them all lunch while Catherine helped Lily take a bath, after they had lunch Lily took her pills before they all sat down to watch a film but Lily fell asleep so they took her into her bedroom and put her to bed.

"I can't believe it. Lily is going to be sleeping a lot over the next week with the pills and all" Catherine says sitting back down on her couch and Emma came and set next to her taking Catherine hand in her "I know but sleep is a good thing" Emma says smiling at Catherine "I don't know what I would of done without you here Emma, thank you so much" Catherine said to Emma "you know I am always here for you and Lily" Emma said "I know, that why I love you" Catherine said to Emma "what ?" was all Emma could say.

"Emma I should never have let you go, you are an amazing person, you didn't hate me after I broken up with you, you stayed here with me and Lily and then when I called you and told you about Lily you came back to us, I love you Emma I never stopped loving you and I am so sorry I hurt you but I was just afraid that I would wake up one day and you would be gone" Catherine says moving closer to Emma and them moving her free hand up to Emma cheek "but I am not afraid now" Catherine says before kissing Emma.

Emma kissed Catherine back. It was nice to kiss Catherine again after so long. After Catherine had broken up with her, Emma had stayed for Lily, but she had also stayed in hope that one day they would get back together. But it never happened and then Emma had left Boston with Henry, where she met Regina "Oh My God Regina" Emma thought to herself before pulling away from Catherine.

"I can't do this" Emma said getting up from the couch "what why not?" Catherine asks

"Catherine look the thing is, I love you, I do and a part of me will always love you but I can't do this I am sorry" Emma tells Catherine again

"Why not, oh I get it, it's that woman… Regina. Isn't it?"

Catherine asked Emma

"Yes it because of Regina" Emma told her "What is it about her. Because every time you talk to me about her it is because you two had a fight. And what about that time where you two ended up hitting each other" Catherine said, she had known there was more going on between them than what Emma said. But she didn't know what.

"Look Cath, I lied to you before when I told you I didn't make it for my girl's night out" Emma said looking into Catherine eyes

"Yes Regina and I were looking over some paper work that night, but not for long before we started fighting and yelling at each other like always but this time it ended with us having sex on the floor off Regina home office" Emma said and then saw the tears building in Catherine eyes

"So what are you two dating now? And why didn't you tell me you were with her. And what the hell did you let me kiss you for? I god I am so stupid" Catherine said

"No Cath you are not Stupid" Emma said sitting down next to Catherine again taking a hold of her hand "No. Regina and I aren't dating. I don't even know where we are right now" Emma said to Catherine "we haven't seen or talked in a whole week since we had sex" Emma said seeing the look on Catherine face "Catherine look before when you said I didn't hate you when you broke it off. I did. I did hate you for a long time" Emma said she had wanted to do this for a long time, to just sit down with Catherine and talk everything out, but it never felt the right time but now it did.

Emma didn't know what was going to happen between her and Regina and she wanted to know, but before she could work everything out with Regina she wanted to make sure that she and Catherine were on the same page, before she could move forward with her life.

But what Emma didn't know, was who that life would be with it, Regina or Catherine? Because she loved them both. But she wanted to give her and Regina a change before getting back with Catherine.

"But you stayed. You stayed for Lily" Catherine said

"Yes I did, but I also stayed in hope that maybe one day we could get back together and yes I still love you Cath, but things have Changed. I have Henry back in my life which I never thought would happen after I gave him up, I walked around for years with this big piece of my heart missing and no matter what I did I could never fill it. But then you and Lily came into my life and I felt it being fuller but something was still missing, that was until Henry walked back in my life and then I fall in love with Regina, even with all the fighting we were doing I knew I should have hated her and yes I did hate her, but I also loved her because no one has challenge me the way she does" Emma said hoping Catherine would understand what she was trying to say. After a minute had passed Emma started talking again thinking it have been enough time to let everything stock in

"Look Catherine I love you I do, but I need to know if I have a chance to be with Regina if she wants a relationship with me, I need to try and make it work for our son Henry, but Cath… Look at me" Emma said when Catherine turned her face away, slowly Catherine turned her face back to face Emma "if Regina doesn't want to be with me, of course I will stay in StoryBrooke for Henry but I would like to give it another go with you, but only if things don't work out with Regina do you understand?" Emma asks Catherine "yes I understand Emma. And if it wasn't for your son Henry then I would fight Regina for you, but Henry is your son so I hope you two can work it out for Henry because I think Henry would want both his mums together than fighting all the time. But I love you and I hope it doesn't work out with Regina but like I said I also hope it will for Henry" Catherine said before kissing Emma on the lips again but this time Emma didn't kiss her back and just pulled away from Catherine " I am in love with Regina" Emma say out loud.

Just then there was a knock at the door, so Catherine got up to open the door but not before wiping away her tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina and Henry were in Boston within four hours, for the first hour Henry and Regina talked About Emma at first, then about Henry's friends in school, it turned out Henry didn't have many friends, being the Mayors son and all. But he did have one friend, a boy whom loved to read just as much as Henry and through their love of reading they became friends.

Then Henry started to tell his mum about this girl in his school that annoyed him so much, everything about this girl annoyed Henry and Regina started to think about the way Emma annoyed her after they first met, Regina asked Henry what the girls name was and he say her name was Emma and Regina have to laugh. "Like Mother, like son" she said to him while laughing "you like her" Regina said to Henry "NO. Mum I don't" Henry said making a face which made Regina laugh harder.

It looked like that little talk in Henrys bedroom before would help them because close again, Regina knew it would take some time, but it felt like she had her son back. And he was talking to her again about all the things he used to talk to her about.

The second hour Henry said he was going to read, so Regina asked her son to read to her, while Henry was reading to her he started to fall asleep, so the last two hours Regina just put some music on down low as not to wake Henry.

Now they were in Boston and Regina needed to find out where she was going, she had been to Boston once or twice before but didn't know Boston that well. She parked the car and woke Henry up and then they found the nearest Starbucks so that Henry could use the toilet and to get herself a coffee and a drink for Henry.

Once they got their drinks Regina went looking for a newsstand to buy a map so that she could find out where she had to go.

It took Regina a good 45minutes before she found Catherine's apartment and then it took another 10minute to find a parking space. That was one of the things she loved about StoryBrooke, that there was always somewhere to park.

Regina and Henry had to walk 5 minutes back to Catherine's apartment. The lift weren't working so they had to walk up 30 flights of stairs, _'the things we do for love_' Regina thought to herself. "I can't wait to see Emma mum. I 've missed her" Henry said getting very excited about seeing his other mother "Henry, Emma hasn't even be gone a day yet" Regina said looking at the door numbers as they walked along the hall

"I know that mum, but I still miss her. Don't you miss Emma?" Henry asked her

"Yes I've missed Emma very much, but then again Henry I haven't seen Emma in a week" Regina said to her…their son. When they found Catherine's door Regina became very nervous for some reason.

What if Emma and Catherine were already back together? What if Emma turned her down? What if Emma said she wasn't returning to StoryBrooke

"

"Going to knock?"

Henry asked his mother Regina took a deep breath before knocking on the door, a moment later the door open and Regina knew it was Catherine so she smiled

"Hello I am Regina Mills I am looking for Emma Swan" Regina said as friendly as she could.

Catherine turned her head "she must have heard you".


	11. Chapter 11

"I am in love with Regina"

Emma said to Catherine, just then someone knocked on the door, Emma watched as Catherine got up and went to answer the door. Once Catherine opened the door a woman started talking. A woman who sounded like Regina, so Emma got up and started walking over towards them, but before Emma got to the door Catherine turned to Emma and said

"She must have heard you" then walked passed Emma. Emma's heart stopped when she saw Regina.

"MUM," Henry said before hugging her "Regina, Henry what are you doing here. How did you find me?" Emma asks hugging Henry back thinking Regina was going to kill her, then Henry, then her again because Henry had just called her mum and in front of Regina.

"May we come inside?" Regina asked Emma thinking that she didn't want to talk in the hall way "Yes, of course" Emma said letting go of Henry and walked back inside with Henry leaving the door open for Regina.

Once Regina was inside Catherine turned to Emma. "I am going to check on Lily" Catherine said touching Emma's arm, smiling at her. Emma put her hand over Catherine's hand and smiled back "alright" Emma said and watched Catherine walk out of the room before turning to Henry

"Henry would you like a drink and something to eat?" Emma asked him "yes please" Henry said to Emma, his mother had made them food for the road but they hadn't really had any of it.

"Regina would you like a coffee" Emma asked Regina "no thank you" Regina said but followed Emma into the kitchen "So what are you doing here?" Emma asked again when they were in the Kitchen "and how the hell did you find me?" Emma said not looking at Regina.

"You left without saying anything dear…so you and Catherine are back together I take it?" Regina asked letting her jealous side take over her.

"I tried to find you before I left, to let you know I had to leave StoryBrooke and since when do you care if me and Catherine are together… because if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous" Emma said turning around to look at Regina

"I am not jealous of that woman" Regina said looking away from Emma, "So are you going to come back to StoryBrooke to be with Henry, or are you going to stay here with your girlfriend and her daughter? Because if you are staying here, I'll let you tell Henry, so you can break his heart" Regina said trying not to cry. She had lost Emma to that woman, she was too late. But no Regina wasn't a woman too give up so easily if there was a chance to get Emma back then she was going to take it, she had to try.

"I am coming back to StoryBrooke for Henry, maybe I'll even bring Cath and Lily back with me, I am sure Henry would like to have a little Sister" Emma said to Regina not knowing why she was letting Regina think that Cath was her girlfriend, no she knew what she was doing she was trying to get an react out of Regina, Emma turned back to finish making Henry's Sandwich "yes Henry would love to have a little sister or Brother, but just because you are dating that woman, that does not mean that girl will ever be Henry sister" Regina said before picking up Henry's drink and walking out of the kitchen before the tears started to fall, but Regina tried to hold back her tears, she didn't need Henry to see her cry.

Emma finished Henry's sandwich and took it in to him and saw Regina and Henry sitting that the little round table, Henry was talking to Regina and Regina was playing with Henry hair and Emma had to smile at the two of them.

"Here you go Henry and nice ham sandwich with mayo, just the way you like it" Emma said to Henry putting the sandwich in front of him "thanks mum" he say to Emma "Henry what did I say to you about calling me mum?" Emma asks knowing Regina would not like him calling her mum "you say that I was not allow to call you mum because it would upset my mother but I can call you mum now! Because we are a family and both my mother are together and in love" Henry said with a smile on his face and then took a bite out of his sandwich, Emma and Regina both had to smile that their little boy.

Emma looked at Regina and saw the tears in her eyes "Regina look…" Emma started to say "Emma" come Lily voice from behind her "hi Lily baby why you are not sleeping?" Emma asked while walking over to the girl and getting down to her level, Lily look over that Regina and Henry "who are those People?" Lily asks looking at them "Lily sweetie this is Henry and Regina…. Henry is my…." Emma started to say but didn't know how to finish what she was saying without upset Regina "Henry is our son Lily" Regina said finishing for Emma.

Emma got up taking Lily hand in hers before walking back over to the table "Henry, Regina I like you both to meet Lily she is Catherine daughter" Emma said "Hello Lily at very nice to meet you" Regina said with a smile that the petite girl and thought to herself she would asks Emma what happen to the petite girl "Hello what happen to you?" Henry asks Lily "I fall out of a tree, so is Emma really your mum?" Lily asks Henry "yes she is" Henry said to Lily "you are lucky I wish Emma was my mum" Lily said to Henry "I am lucky I have two mums" Henry said and Regina put her arm around Henry's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the head "Lily Sweetie why don't you show Henry your room? While I and Regina have a little talk" Emma said to Lily "Okay Emma, come on Henry" Lily said to Henry "can I take my sandwich with me?" Henry asked Emma "of course you can" Emma replied to Henry "thank mum" Henry said getting up from the table taking his Sandwich and drink with him following Lily into her room.

After the children left Emma walked around the table and seat down next to Regina "Cath and I aren't dating but I loved how jealous you got when you thought that we were back together. So Regina why are you here? "Emma said wanting to hear Regina say it "I came here you bring you home to your family" Regina said "we both needed time after we slept together, I shouldn't have kicked you out after…." Regina was cut short by Emma who put her finger on Regina month to stop her talking "Regina I understand that you needed time, we both needed time and I really did try and find you before I left" Emma said taking her finger away from Regina's lips. Regina couldn't help but lick her lips after Emma removed her finger " I know you did Emma and the funny thing is that when I woke up this morning I was planning on asking you over for dinner tonight with me and Henry and then I find out you have left I got angry with you for leaving Henry" Regina said and then looked down at her hands wondering what is it about Emma that is making her open up so much. She had built walls the size of the Great Wall of China up around her long before she put the curse in place, now here she was with her walls starting to crumple, all because of Emma Swan "…For leaving me... No one told me you were coming back. Not until I told Henry you had left. not knowing he already knew… he was the one who told me you were coming back" Regina said still looking down at her hands "let me guess you were more angry because you thought I left you and Henry for Catherine and Lily ? Because you knew we dated before and I am also guessing you read that in that file you have on me" Emma said putting a hand under Regina chin and made Regina look at her "but I would never leave Henry" Emma said before moving her face close to Regina till they lips were almost touching "and I wasn't going to leave you Regina until I knew what was going to happen between us and I told Catherine that" Emma said before kissing Regina. But after mere seconds Regina pulled back "you told Catherine that?" Regina asked thinking there was something Emma wasn't telling her

"Yes I did" Now it was Emma turn to look away from Regina "Catherine kissed me and yes I kissed her back, Catherine said she wanted us to try again but I said no because I…." Emma said not sure how to tell Regina she was in love with her thinking it was too soon but was really happy Regina had come all the way to Boston just for her "so why did you come to Boston?" Emma knew the answer but want to hear Regina say it again "I came to bring you home, back to StoryBrooke with me and Henry, I been doing a lot of thinking and I want us to try and be a family and not just for Henry but for us and yes I was scared thinking you might have left us for Catherine and Lily" Regina said before taking Emma face on her hands and kissing her, the kiss was deep and full of love.

"Let go home darling" Regina said before kissing Emma again "I can't Regina"….

**Sorry to everyone for the long wait! for this Chapter but here it is i hope you enjoy it please reviwe and i like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and review **

**i also like to say a big thank you to my Beta Maria **


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you can't? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want to be with our son? Be a family?" Regina said getting angry with Emma and then getting up, Emma also got up and took a hold of Regina arms "let go of me" Regina said trying to get away from Emma "Regina listen to me I want to be with you, to be a family. I love you Regina but I made a promise to Catherine that I would help her look after Lily and I can't break that promise" Emma said before kissing Regina.

Regina kissed her back. When the need for air became too much they pulled back "you love me?" Regina asked once she got her breath back "yes I do I thought it would be too soon to tell you how I feel about you, but it just come ou…." But Emma was cut off by Regina lips on her giving her another kiss "I love you too and I love that you when to keep your promise to your friend, but I need to know. Do you still have any feeling for Catherine?" Regina asked her, needing to know one and for all.

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and walked them both to sit on the couch. Emma looked down at their linked hands "I am going to tell you what I told Cath… yes I love Cath and a part of me always will and yes I was in love with Cath once but she broke my heart and I hated her for a long time but stayed for Lily. In time I stop hating and we became friends again, which was nice, not just for Lily but for us as well" Emma said and then looked into Regina's eyes "but I am in love with you Regina and I want to be with you… If you'll have me" Emma said to Regina and waited for Regina to say something "I love you as well and of course I want you. I told you I want us to be a family" Regina said giving Emma a little kiss "but I want you to know I am always going to be there for Cath and Lily and I hope you can accept that" Emma asked Regina "I love you Emma and I am not going to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. But I don't have to like you being friends with your ex-girlfriend, but I can accept that you still want to be in her life and Lily's so I am alright with it" Regina said again giving Emma a kiss

"Emma could you…Oh I am sorry" Catherine said coming in the room and then turning around to leave again, "Catherine wait" Regina said getting up and going over to the other woman "we have a problem here" Regina said to Catherine "Regina please don't" Emma tried in vain as she stood up from the couch "Emma darling please I need to say this" Regina said looking at Emma before turning back to Catherine "we have a problem because Emma made you a promise and I made a promise to myself and our son, and that promise is we are not going back to StoryBrooke without Emma. Emma's promised you that she would stay for a week to help you with Lily, and since me and Henry can't stay here for a week because he has school. I was hoping that maybe you and Lily will come back with us to StoryBrooke for a week. I am guessing that Lily does not have to go to school" Regina said in her cold voice that Emma knew so well, "yes she is off school for the next two weeks and we would love to come and spend time in StoryBrooke" Catherine said to Regina in the same business like tone. "Good" Regina said with a smile and hugged Catherine before saying in her ear "Emma want you in her life and I want her to be happy so I am going to let two you stay friends for Lily, but if you try and take her away from me then believe me when I say you have no idea what I am capable of" Regina say pulling back and smiling at Catherine again "I'll remember that" Catherine said feeling a little scared of this woman "good because I hope that one day we can be friends" Regina said walking back over to Emma and putting her arm around her hips "Because I know Emma would like that" Regina said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek "so if you are coming back with us then why don't you go a pack a bag dear. Emma can help Lily pack" Regina said looking up at Emma and thinking to herself that if Catherine came back with them then Regina could keep an eye on her and learn more about this woman and that is was the best way to get Emma back home with her and Henry. "That would be nice but I don't think it is a good idea right now. Lily just got out of the hospital, maybe tomorrow we can go, if Lily is up to it" Catherine said to Regina, thinking her Daughter would not be up for the long trip back to StoryBrooke "Regina, Cath is right. But I don't think Cath would mind you staying here tonight in the guess room" Emma said and then looked at Catherine "would you Cath?" Emma asks her "no of course not, you and Henry are both welcome to stay here tonight" Catherine said smiling at Regina thinking she did not want this woman to stay in her home, but Catherine tried to put herself in the other woman's shoe's and how she would feel if she was in love with Emma and then Emma left to go and help her ex-girlfriend and daughter/son so she could understand why Regina was on the defense, so for now Catherine would give Regina the benefit of the doubt, for now, for Emma.

"we can't, I forgot to pack clothes for me and Henry" Regina said to Catherine "That's not like you Regina" Emma said thinking it was very out of character for Regina "I haven't plan to stay in Boston tonight so why don't me you and Henry go back to StoryBrooke tonight and Catherine and Lily can come to StoryBrooke tomorrow, if Lily feels up to it" Regain said wanting to get Emma back to StoryBrooke with her and Henry as soon as possible "Mummy are we going back with Emma?" Lilly asked with Henry by her side obvious over hearing what their conversation had been about "yes sweetie we are, but Regina and Henry are going back to StoryBrooke tonight and we are going to go tomorrow if you feel up to it" Catherine say to Lily "so mum you not coming back to StoryBrooke with us tonight ?" Henry asked Emma "I don't know sweetheart" Emma said to her son "but I don't want to leave without you" Henry said to Emma "mum I feel fine, so can we go with them?" Lily asked and all three audits looked at the two children and the cute faces.

Regina maybe the evil queen but that look on her son face always got to her "well if you feel up to it Lily then we can go to StoryBrooke" Catherine said to her daughter. It also looked like that cute face from Lily got to Catherine as well. " I feel better mum" Lily said to her mother "then I guess it looks like we are going with you" Catherine said sending Lily a smile "Cool come on Henry you can help me pack" Lily said taking Henrys hand in hers and running to her bedroom "she got you so wrapped around her little finger" Emma said laughing "but I am happy you are coming back with us" Emma said before giving Catherine a hug and Catherine hugged her back and then saw the look Regina was sending her way which made Catherine inside's turn ice cold.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they all got in their cars and headed to StoryBrooke it was 11pm. Regina drove her car back to StoryBrooke and Henry and Lily was in the backseat playing some video game, Emma had to drive her own car back to StoryBrooke and Catherine went with Emma in her car which Regina didn't like, not one bit.

By the time they all got back to StoryBrooke Lily was asleep in the back and Henry was reading his book. Regina stopped her car outside Granny's bed and breakfast. Just as Regina was getting out of the car Emma pulled up behind her. Regina saw that Catherine and Emma were both laughing.

Catherine and Emma got out of the car and walked over to Regina still laughing "what so funny?" Regina asked wanting to know what was making Emma laugh like that "Oh nothing just something that happen years ago" Catherine answer Regina "it one of those thing that you have to been there" Emma said seeing the look on Regina's face "aww my baby is asleep" Catherina said looking into the car window "I am gonna wake her up so she can have something to eat as it almost time for her to take her medicine" Catherine said "well why don't we leave her asleep while we get you check into your room and then go to the diner for dinner" Emma said and then put her arm around Regina's shoulders "because I don't know about you, but I don't feel like cooking" Emma said to Regina "No, I don't feel like cooking" Regina said before giving Emma a kiss on the neck "why don't I help you take your begs into the hotel and I can make sure you get a really nice room" Regina said to Catherine "really ?" Emma asked "I can do nice things you know" Regina said before poking Emma in the side "stay here with the children while I help Catherine" Regina said moving away from Emma and going to the back of the car with Catherine and taking her's and Lily's bag's out before going into the bed and Breakfast.

After going to the room Catherine closed the door behind them "alright what is your problem?" Catherine asked Regina after she closed the door to the room "I have no idea what you are talking about dear" Regina said after putting the bags down

"you know exactly what I am talking about Regina, one minute you are fine with me and the next you are threatening me" Catherine said moving towards Regina "I haven't told Emma what you said to me, but if you push me I will, and I will do everything in my power to take Emma away from you Regina" Catherine said and Regina put her hands on her hips and moved into Catherine personal space

"I know you are still in love with Emma and I know Emma wanted to stay friends with you and I am going to allow this, you want to know why I am going to allow this Catherine." Regina asked getting even closer to Catherine, if she had got any closer they would have been kissing "because I am not worry about it. By the end of the day I am Henry's mother, the mother of Emma's son. And Lily is just your daughter and nothing to Emma, yes Emma love's Lily but if Emma has to choose who do you think she will choose?" Regina asked before moving away from Catherine and towards the door "oh and just so you know I love Emma and now that I have her I'll do anything to keep her, you had your chance with Emma and you let her go" Regina said to Catherine giving her a smile "now let's go and have dinner" Regina said before walking out and leaving Catherine to think about what she said.

Regain walked over to Emma and gave her a kiss, "where Cath?" Emma asked once they pulled back from the kiss, but just then Catherine walked out of the bed and breakfast and over to them "let go to the diner Ruby will be closing soon" Regina said walking around to the other side of the car and telling Henry to get out of the car while Catherine woke up Lily. As they walked towards the diner Catherine was carrying Lily as she was so tired, but Catherine wanted Lily to have something to eat before giving Lily her pills and then putting her to bed.

They walked towards the dinner and Emma asked Catherine to go on ahead with the Children "alright what is wrong?" Emma asked Regina after Catherine was no longer in earshot "nothing's wrong" Regina said before starting to walk towards the diner again but Emma grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't, Regina I know something is wrong and I want you to tell me" Emma said making Regina look her in the eyes "alright Emma you want to know, well here it is. I kissed you and the first thing you did was asked about Catherine so why are you with me if you are still in love with her then wh…." Regina was saying before getting cut off by Emma lips on hers "Do you know how beautiful you are when you are jealous?" Emma asked before kissing Regina again "I am not jealous" Regina said but Emma just took her hand and carried on towards the diner. Catherine and the children waited outside for them "is everything alright?" Catherine asked them "yes everything is fine" Emma said and they walked into the diner together "Emma" Ruby said walking over to her and giving her a hug, Catherine looked at Regina and did not seen the look on that she gets when Catherine hugs Emma, "Emma what are you doing here ? I thought you were leaving for a week?" Ruby asked Emma "change for plans Ruby, Look we just got back from Boston and are really hungry, I know you are closing but I was hoping maybe we could have something to eat?" Emma asked her "well the chef has left for the day, but I will be more than happy to make you something" Ruby said to Emma " thanks Ruby, I'd like you to meet Catherine and Lily" Emma said moving her hand towards them "Hi it nice to meet you" Ruby said holding out her hand for Catherine to take which she did "hello it nice to meet you as well" Catherine said then Ruby got down to Lily Level "hi sweetie what happen to you ?" Ruby asked Lily "I fall out of a tree" Lily said to Ruby "aww you poor thing" Ruby said softly running her hand through Lily's hair before getting up "I will go to the kitchen and see what I can make you" Ruby said before going to the kitchen.

Catherine, Regina, Emma and the children when and sat down, Regina sat down thinking Emma would sit next to her but Emma seat down across from Regina, Henry got in next to Regina and Lily seat next to Emma and Catherine seat next to Lily so she was in the middle, Ruby come out of the kitchen with some drinks for everyone.

"Here you go" Ruby said putting the drinks down on the table "thanks Ruby" Emma said to her, before she went back into the kitchen.

Regina watched as Catherine started to talk to Emma so Regina took her feet out of her shoe and started rubbing her feet up and down Emma leg, Emma couldn't help the smile at came to her face, Emma tried to listen to Catherine but her mind keep thinking of the things she wanted to do to Regina.

Regina started talking to Catherine being friendly asking her what she did for a living, as it looked like Emma had other things on her mind. Regina much like Emma, was looking all flushed so she moved her feet a little higher and then down again, "Emma are you alright ?" Catherine asked Emma seeing the look on her face "Oh yeah I am fine" Emma said before dropping a hands into her lap so she could grab Regina feet and then started to tickle Regina's foot, Regina moved her foot away from Emma and hit her knee on the table.

After they finished eating, Regina, Emma and Henry walked Catherine and Lily back to the bed and breakfast before going to the car "Emma why don't you leave your car here, you can pick it up tomorrow" Regina said to Emma "and why would I need to pick it up tomorrow?" Emma asked Regina "Henry go wait in the car" Regina said to Henry, but did not break eye contact with Emma, "Just get your ass in this car Miss Swan, now!" Regina said once Henry was in the car and had closed the door, "how can I say no when you asked me so nicely" Emma said laughing before walking over to the car and getting in.

Regina started the car after getting in and started to drive towards her…their home "so mother, is mum going to live with us now?" Henry asked from the backseat, both Emma and Regina looked at each other before Regina answer him "it early days yet Henry" Regina said to their son "but mum will live with us one day?" Haney asked her "maybe one day" Emma said jumping in to help Regina "will you get married one day after Mum come's to live with us?" Henry asked and it took everything Regina had not to run them off the road with that question "Henry it is too early to be talking about moving in together and it is really way too early to talk about getting married" Emma said feeling a little uncomfortable with the talk of getting married and so was Regina, both Emma and Regina knew they have the internet to thank for this but it was only natural their guess for Henry to want both his mothers to get married someday and yes both Regina and Emma wanted at as well one day but not anytime soon.

"Mum can I watch TV?" Henry asked when their walked through the front door "no it is way pass your bedtime go and get ready for bed" Regina tells Henry "will you read to me?" Henry asked both his Mothers "if you go and get ready for bed right now! Then we may read to you" Regina said as Henry turned and ran up the stairs "and no running" Regina called after her son but Henry just kept running up the stairs and down the hall till he was in his room.

Regina turned to Emma and was about to say something but never got the chance to say anything as Emma grabbed Regina and kissed her.

"You think that was funny back at the diner?" Emma asked Regina after she pulled back "Yes I did, and don't make it sound like you didn't like it" Regina said to Emma "you are going to pay for that" Emma said to Regina and Regina just threw her arms around Emma's neck "Oh I hope so" Regina said before Kissing Emma again "and just so you know Emma now that I have you, I am not letting you go and I know we got a lot to work through but I think we will be good for each other" Regina said kissing Emma on the neck "Gina, we've seen the worst for other each and now it time to see the best for each other" Emma said to Regina "true, and never call me _Gina_ again" Regina said to Emma trying to look annoyed "whatever you say… _Gina_" Emma said before kissing her again.

"I am ready for my story" Henry yelled from his bedroom so Regina pulled back from their kissing and moved towards to stairs with Emma's hand in hers "I would think you would have been really tired after all the travelling we done today" Regina said walking over to Henry's bed which he was in waiting for his moms "I am tried but I want you and mum to read to me" Henry said "why don't we read to you tomorrow night as it look like you about to fall asleep" Emma said seeing Henry's eyes falling "alright mum" Henry said laying down on his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow Henry was asleep.

Regina kiss Henry on the head and move aside so Emma could also give Henry a kiss "let go to bed" Regina said taking Emma's hand in her again before walking out of Henry's room and closing the door behind them before walking towards Regina's bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, their lips met again in a passionate kiss Emma ran her tongue along Regina's bottom lip while pushing her gently against the bedroom door, Emma slowly moved her hands around to Regina's back and gently scraped the soft exposed skin with her nails, Regina put her feet on the door and pushed her and Emma away from the door and towards the bed until Emma fell backwards onto the bed and Regina on top of her.

Regina started nipping on Emma's neck while one hand drifting down Emma stomach slightly sliding her fingers just barely into the waistband of Emma jeans, "Mm Regina" Emma gasped, her hands tangled in Regina hair pulling gently, bring her face up to meet her eyes.

Emma's hands wandered up Regina's side then slowly tracing the skin to her breasts, Regina arched into Emma's touch a little before getting up and off the bed, Emma sat up on the bed putting her hands on Regina legs, slowly moving her hands up her legs and up under her dress to her ass while Regina reach around to the back of her dress to unzipped It. she pulled her arms out and let it fall off her upper body and it came to a rest on Emma arms as her hands were still on Regina's ass. Emma started to kiss Regina's stomach while slowly moving her hands around from her ass to the front of her legs, moving her hands away to let the dress fall to the floor. Regina stepped out of the dress moving backwards before taking her shoes off, Emma also removing her white tank top, she was about to remove her boots when Regina pushed her back onto the bed before climbing on top of her, then bringing her into a deep kiss, intertwining their fingers, Emma moaned softly as Regina slipped her tongue against Emma's.

letting go of Emma's hands, the slowly running them down her side, to her breasts playing with them before moving her hands to the back off Emma's bra and undoing it then pulling it off and throwing it to the floor, Regina slowly trailing kisses down to her neck and staying there for a little before kissing down to her breasts lightly taking a nipple into her month sucking it gently, and just barely biting down on her nipple "Regina!" Emma cried out arching herself into Regina with her hands going straight into Regina hair. Regina's other hand started to tweak her other nipple gently. Regina played with Emma's breast for a while before releasing them and slowly moving down, dragging her nails over a sweet spot on Emma's ribs that Regain had found the last time they were together in Regina's home office.

Regina moaned, softly digging her nails into Emma's ribs a bit harder. smirking as she arched harder, Regina slowly moved downwards laying soft kisses finding move sweets spots as she moved down Emma's body till Regina got to the waistband of her jeans. Kissing along the top of her jeans before undoing the jeans and slowly pulling them down, not at all shocked at the blonds choice to go commando. Regina took off Emma's boots and then pulled the jeans off Emma before kissing back up her body "Regina please I need you" Emma begged her, Regina liked to hear Emma begging. Oh yes, she liked it very much! So Regina started to move one of her hands slowly moving down Emma body again and between Emma's legs slowly parting her folds Regina slipped her fingers in her slit slowly brushing her clit groaning at how wet Emma was, knowing she herself was just as wet.

Regina smiled as she teased Emma, just barely entering her and then pulling back, never giving her what she wanted, only teasing her, Regina's hand cupped one of Emma's breast, flicking her nail over her nipple just hard enough to cause a little pain to the nipple. Regina ran her eyes over the blonde's body slowly groaning softly before sliding two fingers into Emma roughly, moaning as Emma cried out.

"Regina" she cried out, mewing softly as she tangled her hands into the bed sheets arching hard into Regina's touch forcing her fingers deeper, Regina curled them slightly and ran them over Emma's G-spot hard, breathing hard as Regina watched her reactions to her touch.

Moving down slowly, still sliding her two fingers into her hard and rubbing just as hard against her G-stop, before leaning down and capturing Emma's lips then running her tongue over her bottom lip before biting down hard on her lip.

"Regina" she exclaimed as she came hard against the hand that was in her, Regina added other finger while Emma was riding out her orgasm.

Regina grinned at her, softly before sliding her fingers out of her then bringing to her month and licking them clean, keeping eye contact with her, Emma groaned softly as Regina removed her fingers from her month and then leaned down captured her lips moaning softly, smirking as she pulled back, Emma turn them over so she was on top now "you turn darling" Emma said smiling down at her.

Regina smiled back up at her softly "mmm I love you dear".

Emma looked down at her before brushing her lips softly against her "I love you too… _Gina_" .


	14. Chapter 14

Emma woke up in a bed and without opening her eyes Emma turned over to reach out for Regina, only to find the other side of the bed empty. Emma slowly opened her eyes before sitting up in bed and looking around the room

"Regina" Emma called out thinking that Regina maybe in the bathroom but then it hit Emma did Regina have a bedroom bathroom? Emma had no idea.

"Oh you're awake" Regina said coming into the bedroom holding a tray and putting it on the bedside table before sitting on the bed next to Emma and giving her a kiss "Mmm breakfast in bed and a kiss from my gorgeous girlfriend, I can get use to this" Emma said before kissing Regina again

"well don't get to use to it, breakfast in bed is a once time thing" Regina said smiling thinking to herself that she would bring Emma breakfast in bed every day, Regina thought it was funny how she was so different around Emma and how warm she felt inside.

"Well as long as I get a kiss every morning then I am happy" Emma said before kissing Regina "just eat your breakfast" Regina said picking up some toast and popping it into Emma's month before getting up and going over to the mirror to look herself over.

"where are you going ?" Emma asked with a month full of food "didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with a month full of food?" Regina asked Emma and then she wanted to kick herself

"Oh I am sorry I did not…." Regina started to say, but Emma stop her by putting a hand up "don't worry about it Gina" Emma said putting down her toast and picking up the rose that Regina had put on the breakfast tray

"so… where are you going?" Emma asked again "into the office" Regina said putting on some make up "but it Sunday" Emma said to Regina "I know that dear but I got to get some paper work done, that I didn't get to do yesterday" Regina told her

"I was hoping that we could spend the day together you, me, Henry, Lily and Catherine" Emma said to Regina and Regina almost poked herself in the eye with her eyeliner at hearing Catherine name "I know you do dear but next Sunday we will spend the day together just you me and Henry, we have a family day just the three of us how does that sound?" Regina asked her

"that sound great, speaking of Henry where he is?" Emma asked thinking that maybe she should get dress before Henry came running into the bedroom "he is still sleeping, he is normal up by now but he did go to bed really late so I am letting him sleep in. But if he not up by 10:30am can you wake him up?" Regina asked her

"of course I will" Emma said thinking she was now going to be a full time parent to Henry, but she like the thought of that because she loved that boy and Emma has come to find she would give her life for Henry.

"well I have to go, but I'll see you later" Regina said walking back to the bed and giving Emma a kiss "Gina why don't me and Henry come by your office later and take you to lunch" Emma asked her "I would love that" Regina said giving Emma a kiss on her cheek

"good so me and Henry will come a get you and then we meet Cath and Lily at the diner" Emma tells Regina and Regina thought to herself that she should of seen that one coming but she just smile "Oh I can't wait" Regina said giving Emma a kiss on her lips this time

"I see you later then" Regina said before walking out of the bedroom and down the her home office it get some files before going to her car and driving to the office.

After Regina left Emma finished her breakfast in bed. Once Emma had finished she got out of bed and started looking around Regina's bedroom for her clothes, Emma wanted to wear some fresh clothes, but since her clothes are in her car which Regina made her leave in town she was going to have to wear the same clothes and wait for a shower. Emma picked up the tray and went down to the kitchen, but she stopped and looked in on Henry, only to see that he was still asleep.

Emma washed up her breakfast things, just as she was trying to work out where everything live in the kitchen Henry walked in.

"Morning mum" he said sitting down at the table still looking very sleepy "morning Henry how did you sleep ?" Emma asked smiling at Henry, thinking she could get use to this "Okay, where is mother?" Henry asked "she had to go to the office but we are going to get her later so we can have lunch" Emma tells him

"with Catherine and Lily as well?" Henry asked her "yes me, you, Regina, Catherine and Lily" Emma said still smiling "why don't you go and take a shower and get dress kiddo. Then I can take you back with me to Mary Margaret, so that I can have a shower before we go to the diner so you can have breakfast" Emma said to Henry thinking at would be best as Emma had no idea where everything was. But maybe one day soon she could make breakfast for both Henry and Regina.

It only took Henry 20 minutes to shower and get dress, but Emma didn't mind, knowing he would have a bath tonight anyway. She knew this because Regina always made it clear to her when she had Henry on a Sunday that she had to have him back by 5:00pm so that he could have dinner then a bath then watching a film before going to bed.

Regina had talked about this only two months ago, because Emma had asked Regina if she could have Henry for the night since the school was closed on Monday and Regina had made it very clear that just because the school was closed didn't mean she wanted to break Henry's Sunday routine.

"Are we walking into town?" Henry asked Emma as they walked out of the gates of Regina house "yes Henry because if you remember I came back here in Regina's car so I had to leave mine in town" Emma said thinking Henry might have been to tried last night to remember "oh yes I remember" Henry said walking be side Emma "so are we going to be doing something with Catherine and Lily before we have to get mother for lunch?" Henry asked "yes I thought you would help me show them around" Emma said smiling down at her little boy.

As they walked into town Henry was talking about all the things he wanted to show them.

As they was walking toward Emma's car they saw Catherine and Lily and Henry started running over to them "Hi Emma" Lily said Smiling "hi kiddo how are you feeling today?" Emma asked Lily before giving Catherine a kiss on the cheek

"my arm hurt" Lily said with a sad smile "well that is good if it is hurting it just means it is getting better but it going to take some time" Emma said trying to make Lily feel better and it worked, she could tell by the big smile she got from Lily

"so where are you going?" Emma asked Catherine "we were going to the diner for breakfast, I know that it's a little late for breakfast, but this one just wouldn't wake up" Catherine said with her arm going around Lily

"mum can I go have breakfast with them while you go to Mary Margaret's ?" Henry asked her "you can have breakfast at Mary Margaret" Emma said to Henry "please!" Henry said giving her the puppy eyes

"I don't mind taking him with us" Catherine said to her "oh alright go ahead but wait for me there" Emma said smiling at Henry "yes let go Lily" Henry said before him and Lily walked off toward the diner "I'll try not to be too long" Emma said to Catherine. "Take your time but don't you want breakfast?" Catherine asked Emma "I already had breakfast" Emma said before turning to get in her car before Catherine could asked her more.

Emma walked into her and Mary Margaret's apartment and found Mary Margaret in the kitchen making coffee "hi Emma what are you doing back?" Mary Margaret asked her "that is a long story and I will tell you everything once I had a shower" Emma said to her friend "Mary where did you…Oh Emma you are back Mary said you weren't going to be back for a week" David said coming in with a bath robe on "hi David it nice to see you HERE!" Emma said before looking at Mary "look like you got something to tell me as well" Emma said before walking pass David "I hope you left me some hot water" Emma said before going upstairs and into the bathroom for that much needed shower.

Once Emma had showered and change her clothes she when back downstairs.

"So where is David?" Emma asked going over to pour herself some coffee "he left, he thought it would be best, so we could talk" Mary Margaret told Emma "so what are you doing back?" Mary Margaret asked Emma again "oh no you are not getting out of this, I thought you ended things with David" Emma said sitting down at the table with her coffee "I did and I try so hard to stay away from him, but Emma I love him and he love's me" Mary Margaret said, Emma knew this weren't going to end well, not only for Mary Margaret but for herself as well.

"What about Katherine? David wife" Emma asked wishing she didn't know about Mary Margaret and David, Emma would have been happy still thinking they had ended things

"I know, but David is going to leave her" Mary Margaret tells Emma "like last time he left Katherine, oh god how can this been happing" Emma said putting her head in her hands "Emma please you are my friend please said that you are going to support me" Mary Margaret asked

"Mary you know I will but things have changed" Emma said before lifting her head up "I am with Regina, and Katherine are Regina friend" Emma tells Mary "Oh" was all Mary Margaret said "is that all you are going to said?" Emma asked her

"how did that happen? You hate Regina just as much as I do" Mary Margaret said to Emma "no I don't, yes I did hate her but I also love her and as hard as it is to believe Regina love's me as well. We both want to make it work and not just for Henry but for us" Emma said to Mary

"Emma I know you think Regina can love you and that she can change but she can't and will never change, you are only with Regina because that what Regina wants and we both know that whatever Regina wants Regina gets and we both also know that Regina can't love, the only person Regina care about is herself and we both know it" Mary said trying to get through to her friend, to try and made her see that Regina was using her.

"look I know this is hard for you to believe Mary Margaret but Regina does love me and she love's Henry, Mary Margaret if you could see the way Regina look at me, you would see for yourself that she loves me, you asked me why I was back well at because Regina came all the way to Boston just to tell me she loved me because she was afraid that I wasn't coming back, look I know you don't like Regina, but you have asked me to support you with this thing you got going on with David and I don't like it Mary. But I am going to support you in any way i can, but I am also going to asked you to support me as well, can you do that Mary ? Can you support me in my relationship with Regina?" Emma asked her

Mary Margaret had to think about it. Yes she hated Regina but who in this town didn't hate Regina apart from Katherine of course, but Mary Margaret was really worried because if Emma was dating Regina now then there were a good chance that Regina would find out about her and David and Regina would kill her for doing this to her friend, not that Mary believe Emma would tell Regina, but Emma was her friend so she was going to support her in the best way she could.

"of course I am going to support you Emma" Mary Margaret said taking Emma's hand in hers and giving her a smile "and just so you know I am not going to tell Regina about you and David I mean I don't like not telling her, but if it comes out and Regina asked me if I knew I will not lie to her, but Regina will not find out from me" Emma said not liking keeping this from Regina

but it was still early days yet! "Mary I wish you can see the way Regina looks at me, I know she loves me, look if you can pull yourself away from David why don't you come and have lunch with me Regina, Henry, Catherine and Lily? So you can see for yourself" Emma asked smiling at Mary Margaret "who Catherine and Lily?" Mary asked Emma, not wanting to have lunch with Regina thinking she could try and get out of this,

but she came up with nothing yet "Oh she the friend I told you who needed my help, the one in Boston" Emma told Mary Margaret and then Mary Margaret remembered yesterday morning when Regina knock down her door looking for Emma, then Mary Margaret remember the look on Regina face when she told her that it was true that Emma had left town,

it was the look of someone getting their heart torn out, "Oh My God! Regina does love you" Mary said thinking out loud "yes she does" Emma said knowing she just missed something. After seeing the look on Emma's face Mary Margaret told her what happen when Regina had come around looking for her.

Emma had to laugh "stop laughing I really did think that Regina was going to kill me" Mary said also laughing "alright, look I need to go but meet us at the diner at 1pm" Emma said getting up "alright I'll see you then and I am looking forward to meeting your friend from Boston" Mary said while still laughing "so does Regina made you happy?" Mary asked while Emma was putting on her jacket

"yes she does" Emma said with a big smile on her face "she made me breakfast in bed this morning" Emma said still smiling

"WHAT? Regina Mills made you breakfast in bed?" Mary asked not believing she just hear Emma right "yes she did and don't tell anyone because I do not think Regina would be too happy about everyone knowing" Emma said to Mary "I won't tell anyone" Mary Margaret say smiling "Okay thanks see you later" Emma said before walking out the door.

"Hi mum" Henry said as Emma walked up to their table "hi kiddo" Emma said sitting down next to Catherine "sorry it took so long but me and Mary Margaret had a lot to talk about" Emma said to Catherine "it alright Emma" Catherine said smiling at Emma taking her hand in hers

"Hi Emma would you like some coffee ?" Ruby asked walking over to them "no thank you Ruby" Emma said smiling at her friend, Ruby looked at Catherine before giving her a wink and walking off

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked Emma "what was what all about?" Emma asked as she did not see Ruby wink at her "Ruby just winked at me" Catherine said to Emma "Oh, don't worry about that Ruby do that with everyone" Emma said to Catherine

"yeah everyone she likes to get in bed" Henry added "What?" Catherine asked looking worried "Henry why... How… what?" Emma tried but could not find the words "why would Ruby try to get mum in bed for? Does she want a sleep over like I do with my friends?" Lily asked them

"it what I heard mother telling Katherine" Henry tells Emma "what do you mean that what you heard Regina telling Katherine? When was this?" Emma asked having a feeling there was something going on and she was going to find out "last week mother and Katherine was talking in the kitchen and I heard mother telling Katherine that Ruby only sleep with people she like, what means she has slept with halt the town, so it does not mean anything to Ruby" Henry tells Emma.

Emma had a feeling she knew what was going on but she needed to made sure "is that all you heard Henry?" Emma asked him "yes, I did not mean to overhear them talking, I know it wrong to listening to other people talking but I was only going to get a drink" Henry said thinking he was in trouble

"well I am glad you know that it wrong to eavesdrop" Emma said before getting up and walking over to Ruby "can I talk to you?" Emma asked Ruby "sure" Ruby said before they walked into the back room

"what going on between you and Katherine?" Emma asked Ruby "nothing yet but she is hot" Ruby said looking through the door to Catherine sitting at the table with the children "wrong Catherine" Emma said to Ruby "oh you mean Katherine" Ruby said after it chick who Emma was talking about

"so you want to tell me what going on between you two? Did you have sex with Katherine and if yes I need to know when" Emma said thinking at maybe she can help Mary Margaret and maybe when Regina finds out about Mary Margaret and David which she was going to find out sooner or later then maybe just maybe she would not kill Mary Margaret for hurting her friend, because everyone knows that Regina care about Henry and Katherine and not to hurt their in anyway.

Because Katherine may be Regina's only friend in this whole town so everyone knows Regina looks out for her.


	15. sign it and pass it on

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Sexbell


	16. Chapter 15

After Emma had a talk with Ruby she went back to the table and waited for them to finish their breakfast. "Is everything alright?" Catherine asked Emma "yes" Emma said with a smile on her face. Yes everything was going to be alright once Emma had talked with Regina, because she would want to help her friend and would want to see her happy.

Just then Emma saw Katherine walking pass the diner window, "I will be back in a minute" Emma said before getting up, walking outside "Katherine wait up" Emma called after her, Katherine turned around a smiled at Emma as she walked up to her "Hi Sheriff what can I do for you ?" Katherine asked her "I would like to talk to you about Ruby" Emma said and saw a silly smile on her face and her cheeks turned red "yeah that the same look Ruby got on her face" Emma said smiling "you're not going to tell David are you ?" Katherine asked Emma "Katherine do you want to be with Ruby?" Emma asked

"I don't know, I mean I'd like to be because I can't make David happy anymore, I know I am losing him" Katherine said sounding upset

"but you can be happy again with Ruby, because I know she want to try and we both know that's not like Ruby, but she likes you. She told me that, look I know it's not my place but I want to see you and Ruby happy and David" Emma said to Katherine

"I glad you think so because Regina thinks I shouldn't give up on him but every time I try he just pulls away from me" Katherine told Emma

"have you tried talking to him?" Emma asked "yes I have and I know I shouldn't give up but if we end it now then maybe we can both be happy again one day" Katherine told Emma

"did you talk about this with Regina ?" Emma asked her "yes I did" Katherine told Emma "and what did Regina said?" Emma asked Katherine

"that I shouldn't give up that I should fight for my marriage" Katherine told Emma "and what do you want?" Emma asked "I want to be happy and I know I can be happy with Ruby" Katherine said

"then go for it, if you feel that strongly about Ruby then go for it, I know what Ruby is like, but she likes you" Emma said smiling "do you think I should asked her out ? You know on a date" Katherine asked Emma "go for it" Emma said smiling before their turn and when into the diner.

Katherine when over to Ruby while Emma when back to the table "we are finish should we get going?" Catherine asked Emma "yes let get going" Emma said smiling.

They spend the morning showing Catherine and Lily around Storybrook "Henry I think it's time to pick up your mother, then we can have lunch" Emma said to Henry "alright mum" Henry said happy as ever "we'll meet you at the diner" Emma said to Catherine "alright see you in 20 minutes" Catherine said before walking toward the diner while Henry and Emma walked the other way, toward the town hall to get Regina.

"hi mum" Henry said walking into Regina office with Emma "hello you two" Regina said getting up from her desk and walking around it then giving Henry a kiss's on top of his head and then gave Emma a kiss on the lips "Gross" Henry said seeing his two mums kiss Regina just rolled her eyes and Emma just laughed "so you ready to go?" Emma asked Regina "let me just get my bag" Regina said before walking back around her desk and getting her bag "alright let's go" Regina said walking back to them, as they walked Regina put her arm around Emma,.

As they were walking into the diner Katherine was walking out.

"Hello Katherine" Regina said smiling happy to see her friend "hello Regina, look I would love to stay and talk. But I got some things I need to do" Katherine said smiling like she had smoked something funny.

"Alright how about we meet tomorrow for lunch and we can have a talk" Regina said "Okay I meet you at 1pm here?" Katherine said still smiling

"alright I'll see you then" Regina said "and Emma thank you" Katherine said before walking away "why is Katherine thanking you?" Regina asked

"I tell you later" Emma said before they walked in and found Catherine and lily sitting in the back "have you ordered yet?" Emma asked while sitting down and moving to seat next to the window so Regina could sit next to her, Henry went to Catherine's side of the table so he could sit next to Lily

"no we were waiting for you" Catherine said to them "so Catherine dear, how are you liking Storybrook ?" Regina asked Catherine trying to be friendly, knowing that Catherine would not be here for long

"you got a nice little town here Regina" Catherine said smiling, just then Ruby walked up with a coffee pot "would you like some coffee?" Ruby asked with a big smile on her face "

yes please" both Regina and Emma said at the same time "why do you look very happy Ruby?" Regina asked. Normally Regina wouldn't care if Ruby were happy or not, but after Katherine come over for coffee last week for their weekly coffee and talk, Katherine had told Regina that her and David had gotten into another fight so she walked out crying and ended up at the diner where her and Ruby have started talking, after Ruby had locked up she have asked Katherine if she wanted to go back to her place for a drink and to talk some more. After a bit too much to drink their ended up in bed together, but that wasn't the end of it, the next morning they spend the day together in bed talking. Katherine had told Regina that she hadn't felt that way in a long time, so she had asked Ruby to have dinner with her but Regina talked Katherine out of it saying she had to work on her marriage and about 30 minutes later. After Regina told her it was best to stay with her husband, Katherine called Ruby and canceled her date with Ruby, so Regina hoped that seeing that both Ruby and Katherine so happy had nothing to do with them going on that date.

"yes I am, I've never been more happy and it all thanks to Emma, so this round of coffee's is on me" Ruby said still smiling like an idiot while filling their Coffees and then walked away

"what did you do Emma?" Regina asked once Ruby had walked off "Nothing" Emma said before picking up her coffee and drinking a little "Emma" Regina said letting Emma know she was not getting out of this

"alright, I know what happen between Ruby and Katherine and I know you know as well" Emma said then put her hand up to stop Regina asking her what she knew, she was going to asked her

"and no before you asked I am not going to tell you how I know" Emma answer the unasked question "so I help OUR friends get together and have a chance at being happy" Emma told Regina

"is everyone in this town gay ?" Catherine asked liking this town a lot more and also thinking that if the answer was yes she was totally moving here.

"Emma darling, I love that you want to help them, but Katherine is married to David and they need to work on their married, not throw it away" Regina said to Emma not wanting Katherine to get with Ruby

because then David will be with Mary Margaret aka snow white and then there will be a very good chance their will remember who their really are, and if that happen then there a good chance the curse will be broken and if that happens she will lose both Emma and Henry, Regina could not let that happen,

so Katherine had to stay with David even if it made her unhappy, "Regina you know as well as I do, that Katherine and David are both very unhappy, even after David got his memories back after waking up from his coma, so if they can both be happy again with other people, who are we to stop them?" Emma asked Regina

"Emma you and I both know that Ruby doesn't do relationship and I do not want to see Katherine get hurt… get more hurt then she already is, in time her and David could be happy again, so stay out of it and just let Katherine and David work on their married" Regina said to Emma

"maybe Ruby just needed to find the right personal to be with, and I thought you were Katherine's friend so why don't you want to see her happy?" Emma asked Regina wondering why Regina didn't want to see her friend happy "I don't want to see my friend throw away her married just because there are going through a hard time right now" Regina said hoping Emma would stop this.

"Regina we both know that Katherine and David were having problems long before David was in a coma, and it not just Katherine who is unhappy David is unhappy as well and if they can be happy again with other people then maybe one day they can be friends, but it is the end of their married they both know it and have accepted it so why can't you just accepted it?" Emma asked Regina

"EMMA STOP!" Regina yelled at her "come on you two why don't we go and get you two a donut" Catherine said to the children and left Emma and Regina to it, but Catherine didn't understand why Regina was acting this way for, Emma was just trying to help two people to be happy and Regina was not supporting her, that is not what you do if you love someone you would support them even if you did not agree with them.

"What the hell is wrong with you Regina?" Emma asked getting angry "Katherine and David's marriage is over everyone knows it, so why can't you just let them be with the people that make them happy" Emma said to Regina "David can be happy with Mary Margaret, and Katherine can be happy with Ruby, so why can't you just try and be happy for them?" Emma said looking into Regina eyes looking for something anything that will tell her why Regina was acting like this for, but she got nothing "fine be like that" Emma said before pushing Regina softly so she would get up from the table, when she did Emma got up and left the diner.


	17. Chapter 16

"Ruby can you keep an eye on the children for me, please?" Catherine asked the young waitress

"Of course" Ruby said with a smiling knowing that Emma and Regina had been fighting because of her and Katherine.

"Thanks" Catherine said getting up and going after Emma, but not before telling Regina to leave it alone and that she would talk with Emma.

"Emma wait" Catherine call after her, before starting to run toward her "will you just wait" Catherine said after she was next to Emma.

"Look Emma I am not going to tell you that I know what the hell is going on in this town, but what I do know is that Regina should support you and from what I heard you two talking about, I think you are the one that's right" Catherine said putting her hand on Emma's arm

"but I can also see where Regina is coming from, not wanting to see her friend's married come to an end, but if they marriage is past the point of no return then Regina should want to see her friend happy again. And most of all, support you, even if she doesn't agree with you" Catherine said moving her hand down Emma arm and into her hand before moving closer to her

"I would support you Emma, in everything and anything you do" Catherine said before moving her lips closer to Emma's lip

"Regina doesn't deserve to be with you, if she can't support you in helpping people find love again" Catherine said before kissing Emma, but Emma just pulled back from Catherine

"Cath what are you doing ? You know I am with Regina now!" Emma said moving back from Catherine

"How can you be with someone who does not respect you and won't support you? Does she even love you?" Catherine asked Emma, Catherine was willing to let Regina and Emma be together and to not come between them, mostly for Henry,

but now after seeing now Regina was toward Emma she couldn't let Emma be with someone like that, even if they did have a son together. Emma needs someone who loves, cares and respects her and that was not Regina, does the woman even have a heart?

"Look Cath, I know Regina can be a little off putting at time's but she does care about me and she love me, it just Regina has walls up to stop herself from getting hurt again, but those wall are coming down slowly, it takes time, but Regina does love me and she just trying to look out for her friend" Emma said trying to make Catherine understand the woman she loved a little more.

As angry as Emma was right now at Regina, she did in away see where Regina was coming from, but it was not Regina's call and Catherine was right, Regina did need to support both her and Katherine and just been there for her.

Yes Ruby didn't do relationships, she did one night stands, but after the way Ruby had talked about Katherine, Emma knew Ruby may want a relationship this time. She was growing up a little late in life but she was getting there and with the way she talked about Katherine she knew Ruby could make Katherine happy and Katherine could made Ruby happy, Emma wanted to help them, she just wished Regina wanted that as well, for her friend to be happy again.

"I am not going to let you been with a woman who doesn't respect you, Emma I love you and I always respected you, I know you want to stay here and give you and Regina a chance because of Henry, but maybe that not enough, Emma you need more" Catherine said before kissing Emma again and this time Emma kissed her back

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING GO HERE?" Regina yelled with her hands on her hips looking like she was about to kill someone.


	18. Chapter 17

"I asked you what the hell you think you are doing with my girlfriend." Regina repeated as she walked up to Catherine with her hands on her hips

"I support her, unlike you" Catherine said to Regina

"that looked like you were kissing her" Regina said to Catherine

"Regina calm down, please" Emma said while putting her hand on Regina's arm, but Regina moved her arm out of Emma's touch

"I will deal with you later" Regina said to Emma.

"As for you, Emma is MY girlfriend NOW! You got no right to kiss her, she doesn't belong to you anymore, you threw her away like she was nothing and I will not let you hurt her again. If you ever kiss her again I will…" Regina was cut of by Catherine

"you'll what Regina, because I don't know 'what you are capable of '?" Catherine said to Regina.

"Wait you said that to her?" Emma asked but got no answer

"well do your worst" Catherine said and with that Emma got between them.

"Okay I think we all need to calm down here, Cath go and look after the children" Emma said to Catherine, but Catherine showed no sign of moving "NOW! Cath" Emma all but yelled at her

"why should I?" Catherine asked Emma

"because I am asking you to, please don't make me ask you again" Emma said to her

"alright, don't be too long" Catherine said to Emma and then gave Regina an evil look before turning and walking back into the diner.

Regina was about to say something but before she could Emma told a hold of her arm and walked them both into Mr Gold's shop "Emma nice to see you back. Hello Mayor Mills" Gold said seeing them after they walked into his shop

"Gold can you please go and get yourself a coffee on me" Emma asked him and Gold looked between them both, he wanted to say no and go into the back room to listen to them but thought better of it

"alright" he said walking over to them "lock up when you are done" he said handing Emma the keys before leaving the two woman to it.

"So you want to tell me what the hell you were doing kissing that women?" Regina asked trying her best not to yell at Emma, she knew Emma still had feeling for Catherine because she had told Regina, and Regina also knew that Catherine knew that as well and were playing on Emma feelings to get her back.

Emma didn't know how to answer that question, she had not meant to kiss Catherine, and to hurt Regina that was the last thing she wanted, but she was so confused about her feelings right now. She had no idea what she was doing, yes she wanted to be with Regina but Catherine was right about Regina not supporting her, so how could she be with someone who didn't support her?.

"I don't know, I am sorry Regina" Emma said looking away from Regina "why can't you support me?" Emma asked her and that question took Regina aback a little

"what do you mean?" Regina asked knowing exactly what Emma was talking about.

"It's not just me you're not supporting, you are not supporting Katherine, you say you are her best friend but you are not supporting her like a friend should, I get that you don't want to see her throw her married away but it was long over before David was in a coma, so just be happy for her and Ruby and support her, and me for wanting to help her, why the hell can't you support your friend and your girlfriend?" Emma asked Regina, Regina just closed her eyes knowing she couldn't tell Emma the truth. Because once Emma knew the truth about her being the evil queen she would lose Emma forever.

"because everyone in this town knows what Ruby is like, she could never make Katherine happy and you really think David could made Mary Margaret happy, so no I can't support her in this" Regina said to Emma

"Ruby really cares about Katherine, if you just talked to Ruby yourself then you will see that for yourself, Ruby wants to be with Katherine" Emma said trying to get through to Regina

"until she gets bored and then go's looking for someone else to had fun with and breaks Katherine's heart" Regina said to Emma.

"I don't believe that, and I am going to help Ruby and Katherine and I will support them in any way I can and I hope you can support, not only them but me as well" Emma said hoping she was getting through to Regina

"I cannot support them" Regina told Emma

"then you are not going to support me and I can't be with someone who does not support me, I am sorry" Emma said handing Regina the keys to Gold's shop before walking out holding back the tears, once Emma left Regina all alone, Regina drop to her knees and started to cry. She had lost Emma, she had nothing left, the only thing she had was Henry and once he found out about all this he would go back to hating her, so no she had nothing left to live for.

Regina saw some scissors hanging on the wall, so she pulled herself up and walked toward the scissors, looking at them before taking one them off the wall and holding it pointed toward her heart.

"I love you Emma, please take care of our son, I hope you both can forgive me" Regina said before closeting her eyes.


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay so i can see there are alot of mix's feeling about the last update be come on guy's you really think i would have Regina kill herself of course i would not, i just wanted to do something different do a plot twist no one would see coming, to show Regina can be weak or feel weak sometime's**

**but i guess that did not go down to well, but do not worry, i know where i am going with this so please stay with me and to let you all know i have also finish's this story and done all chapter's to it, but they are getting looked over**

**thank you for all your review**

Regina closed her eyes ready to put the scissor into her heart and to welcome death, but then she saw Emma's face smiling and laughing in the sun on her face "come on Regina" Regina heard Emma say before running

"come on mum" she heard Henry now and saw them both running in her back garden toward her apple tree, playing and calling Regina over to join them.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked at the scissor in her hands. Regina dropped it and took a step back. No Regina thought to herself "I cannot give up, I am stronger than this" Regina wanted to kick herself for being so weak.

She was not going to lose Emma without fighting, she had gotten Emma back once and she could get her back again, this was not over, not yet, but Regina knew she need to show Emma that she could support her but how?.

Then it hit her!... she left Gold's shops locking up and heading toward the diner just as she was walking up she saw Emma, Catherine and the children leaving and Catherine had her arm around Emma and it took everything in Regina not to go over there and punch Catherine in the face, Catherine was just so lucky that the children was there, once they walked away without seeing Regina, Regina walked into the diner and handed Gold back his keys, she knew Gold was going to said something to her but before he could Regina walked over to Ruby and pulled her into the backroom.

"Mayor Mills can I help you with something?" Ruby asked the Mayor but knew what this was all about

"Ruby I would like to know everything that is going on with you and Katherine" Regina said with her hands on her hips

"oh, look Mayor Mills I know that Katherine is your friend and I also know she going through a very hard time right now, with her divorce to David but I really like her and I can promise you Mayor Mills, that I just want to help her through it and to see her happy and I know Katherine is your friend and you don't want to see her get hurt and I don't want that either, I want to make her happy" Ruby told the Mayor

"Divorce ?" Regina asked Ruby

"yes Katherine told me today, when she came to see me" Ruby tells the Mayor

"why didn't she tell me?" Regina asked to herself more than Ruby.

"Because she only filed for a divorce yesterday" Ruby said to her "look I know you are worried about your friend but you don't have to be, I will look after her, because I really like her and she makes me happy as well, no one has even made me feel the way Katherine does, I know it early days ye,t but I really want it to work out between us and we both would love to have your support, if not for me then for Katherine" Ruby told the Mayor. There was that word again SUPPORT! It looked like everyone wanted her support,

"I do not like the fact that Katherine is divorcing David, but I guess there is nothing I can do about it" Regina said and then steps in to Ruby personal space "but I will give you both my support and as long as you make Katherine happy then I am happy, but if you ever hurt her I will pull out your heart and turn it into dust" Regina said thinking to herself "what the hell has Emma done to me? She is making me soft"

"I will not hurt her and if I even do hurt her there I will not stop you from pulling out my heart" Ruby said to Regina "and I know what everyone in this town thinks of me and yes it is true but I don't want to be that person anymore" Ruby tell Regina

"Ruby dear, that is the most grower up thing that has ever come out of your mouth" Regina said to her before turning around a going to the door "I would like it if you and Katherine come over to mine for dinner tomorrow night at 7pm and don't tell Katherine I will tell her tomorrow at lunch" Regina said before leaving the diner, part one of her plan has gone well now she just hoped part two of her plan will go just as well.

But Regina still couldn't believe that she was doing this, but it was the only real way to show Emma she could be the girlfriend she wanted and needed, that she could support her in any way she wanted her to.

Soon Regina found herself at Mary Margaret's door waiting for the woman to open the door.

"Mayor Mills if you are looking for Emma she is not here" Mary Margaret said to her

"I am here to talk with you, may I come in?" Regina asked her and Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder

"I am sorry but now not really a good time" Mary Margaret said to the Mayor

"if David is here then that is a good, because I would like to talk to you both" Regina said before pushing her way in,

"David I would like to said I am sorry to hear about you and Katherine" Regina said to David who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee

"thank you Regina and I know you are friends with Katherine and you must hate me for hurting her but I am hoping one day me and Katherine can put all this behind us and be friends" David said to Regina and Regina had to stop the smile that was forming on her face because David was making this so easy for her.

"I am glad to hear that David, that is the reason I am here" Regina said to him

"oh?" David asked Regina with a funny look on his face

"yes I don't know if you know that Katherine is dating Ruby now, like you are dating Mary Margaret here, but I have asked Ruby and Katherine over to dinner tomorrow night and I would like you and Mary Margaret to join us as well" Regina said to them, out of all the thing's Mary Margaret, had expected Regina to said, this took her completely by surprise.

"We would love to join you for dinner tomorrow night Mayor Mills" Mary Margaret said to her

"good and please call me Regina, so I will see you both tomorrow night at 7pm" Regina said smiling

"we will been there" David said smiling back at her

"good I will see you then" Regina said before turning and leave them to it.

Regina walked out of there with a big smile on her face, her plan was coming together nicely, now all she had to do was to find Emma.

Regina was in her car watching Catherine, Lily, Emma and Henry playing in the park, it had not taken long for Regina to find them, Regina watched Catherine with HER family, yes her family, Emma belonged to her now and she was not going to let that bitch take Emma away from her, she had warned Catherine not to cross her because she had no idea what she was capable of and now Catherine was going to find out for herself what Regina was really capable of.

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself down, before getting out of the car and walking over to them, Emma saw Regina walking toward them so she walked toward Regina to meet her half way

"Regina I said all I am going to said to you, it is over between us and that the end of it now please leave, I will bring Henry home in time for dinner" Emma said trying not to cry because her and Regina had only JUST gotten together and now it was over within less than a day,

"Emma please I am sorry I don't want to lose you and I can BE the girlfriend that supports you and my friends, that why I asked Katherine, Ruby, David and Mary Margaret over tomorrow night for dinner and I want you to be there as well" Regina said now with tears in her eyes

"you did what ?" Emma asked not believing what she just heard.

" I did what you wanted, I talked with Ruby and she does care so much about Katherine, I didn't want to see that Katherine and David was over because I was at their wedding and I knew how happy they were together that is why I acted the way I did, because I did not want to see their marriage end" Regina said moving closer to Emma "but I now see it is for the best, for them both and I want to support Katherine like I should of done from the start and I talked with David and he told me his hopes that one day him and Katherine could be friends and since they are getting a divorce and are both seeing other people I thought why not start now!" Regina said to Emma hoping that Emma would see she was trying to support her

"they are getting a divorce?" Emma asked Regina

"yes they are. They put in for a divorce yesterday. I am really sorry Emma that I didn't support you like you wanted me to, but I am not really use to supporting people because the only person I really needed to support is myself and Henry, but I am really trying here so can you meet me half way please, don't end us like this" Regina asked with tears running down her face

"Oh Regina" Emma said before kissing Regina "thank you" Emma said after they pulled back from each other

"I am really going to try and support you from now on" Regina said smiling, her plan was really coming together now. But for her plan to work she just needed one more person there that the dinner "Catherine dear can you come over here please?" Regina called to Catherine after she kissed Emma again "Catherine dear I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I really want that to change and for us to be friends, I am having a little dinner party tomorrow night and I would love for you to be there" Regina said to Catherine

"I don't think that is a good idea" Catherine said to Regina but Regina was not going to take no for an answer

"look I love Emma and all I want is to make her happy and I know that if we became friends it would make Emma very happy, don't you want to see Emma happy?" Regina asked her "please come tomorrow night I really want you there" Regina said to Catherine

"thank you but no" Catherine said again and now Regina was getting pissed off

"well you can't said I did not try" Regina said thinking this was just a setback in her plans.

"Cath, Regina is really trying can't you meet her half way?" Emma asked her using the same words Regina have used on her and Regina have to smile

"I can't because I don't know anyone here so I can't fine anyone to look after Lily" Catherine said to them

"bring Lily with you, she can sleep in Henry's bed, I know Henry would love that and you can have the guess room" Regina said thinking her that her plan was back on

"alright then I would love to come" Catherine said to Regina.

"Good, I can tell this is going to be the start of a great friendship" Regina said smiling and Catherine smiled back at her before going back to the children,

"so can you help me tonight, we'll work out what we are going to have for dinner tomorrow night and talk some more" Regina said to Emma

"yes I'll come around after I have a talk with Mary Margaret" Emma said to Regina

"so what time will you be home tonight?" Regina asked Emma

"home?" Emma questioned Regina

"yes home dear, I what you to feel at home with me and Henry so bring some clothes with you and I will clear out a draw for you" Regina said to Emma kissing her on the cheek

"are you asking me to move in with you ?" Emma asked Regina "no, not yet anyway I just want you to feel at home when you are there and I got a feeling at is going to be most of the time" Regina said before kissing Emma again

"look I need to get back to work, so I will see you tonight and try not to be too late" Regina said smiling

"I will not be too late and thank you again Regina" Emma said to her

"I just don't want to lose you" Regina said kissing her one last time before walking back to her car smiling like an idiot. Her plans were coming together very very nicely. She had Emma back and soon Catherine would be dead and Mary Margaret would be in jail for killing her, yes Regina plans was coming together very nicely.

**Okay let me know if you think if i have got back to where you like it and will keep reading**


	20. Chapter 19

"I will see you tomorrow night" Emma said before giving Mary Margaret a goodbye hug

"I am happy for you Emma really I am, we can all more on with our life's and be happy and it all because of you" Mary Margaret said hugging her friend back

"Regina is really trying and at all I asks of you as well" Emma said pulling back from her friend and walking over to pick up her bag that she had already packed before having dinner with Mary Margaret.

"of course I am going to try" Mary Margaret said to Emma, Emma send her a smile before leaving.

It was 11.30pm by the time Emma got to Regina's and like always Regina open the door before Emma reached it "hello Darling" Regina said smiling at her

"hi" Emma said walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss before walking in

"I have a drawer ready for your things" Regina said closing the door behind them and taking Emma's hand to lead her to the bedroom and showed Emma her new draw "unpack your thing and then come and join me on the bed" Regina said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek "so how is Mary Margaret ? What did you talk about?" Regina asked sitting on the bed taking off her shoes

" we talked about you mostly, don't worry Mary Margaret is happy for us both and she is glad you are trying and she going to try as well" Emma said putting the last of her clothes in the drawer, she did not bring much with her to Regina's, but Emma was glad they were both taking this step "I hope one day you and Mary Margaret can be friends, because she means a lot to me and so do you, so thank you for doing this" Emma said walking over to Regina and pulling her legs apart so she could stand in between them "and I do not mean just with Mary Margaret I mean with Catherine, I know you don't like her because we dated once, but once you get to know her, I am such you will like her" Emma said before kissing Regina on the lips "I am sorry I let Catherine kiss me and I am sorry I kissed her back, so I know what a big step it was for you to invite Catherine over for dinner, so thank you again" Emma said to Regina before kissing her again while moving her hands under Regina top and pulling it up, Regina for her part pulled back from Emma a little and raised her hands over her head to allow Emma to pull off her top

"no I do not like Catherine but I want to make you happy Emma so I am going to try and get to know Catherine, for you, because I know now that you want her in your life and Lily, so I am really going to try" Regina said before pulling Emma down on top of her "now enough talking" Regina said before kissing Emma again.

Regina woke up about 6:30am she turned slowly around in bed to find Emma was still sleeping Regina careful moved Emma's arm off her as to not wake the woman, Regina got out of bed, putting on her robe and walked to her bathroom to take a shower and to get dress, before going back into the bedroom to see Emma was still sleeping but was now hugging Regina's pillow, Regina had to smile at Emma, carefully Regina got back on the bed to kiss Emma on the cheek before going downstairs to make breakfast for her son and girlfriend, Regina wanted to make Emma happy as long as she could because Regina knew that Emma was going to be upset after she kills Catherine but it had to be done, yes Catherine had to die and once Catherine was dead, Emma would belong to her and only her without the fear of Catherine trying to take Emma away from her and Mary Margaret would pay as well for coming in between Katherine and David and for what she did to her as well.

"Morning Mum" Henry said to her as he walked into the kitchen "Morning honey" Regina said walking over to give her son a kiss on the head "Breakfast is almost ready can you go and wake Emma" Regina asks him "Okay mum" Henry said before leaving the kitchen and going to wake Emma.

After Breakfast Regina and Emma took Henry to school together, Mary Margaret smiled at them before walking up to them and asked if Regina wanted her to bring anything for tonight dinner, Regina just said to bring herself, after leaving the school Regina and Emma when to the diner to get some coffee's to go and ran into Catherine and Lily so they said hello

"Mum said that I am going to have a sleep over with Henry tonight" Lily said with a smile on her face Regina felt bad that this little girl was going to lose her mum but she will still have a father that will look after her and Regina also knows that Emma would always be there for the little girl and so would Regina it would be the less she could do since she was going to take Catherine away from her

"yes you are and Henry is really looking forward to it" Emma said to Lily

"and so are we" Regina said smiling at Lily

"can I play with Henry when he gets out of school ?" Lily asks them

"of course you can" Emma said with a smile.

"Catherine why don't you come over that 5pm so Lily and Henry can have their dinner before everyone gets there" Regina said to Catherine

"alright I will see you at 5pm then, I also wanted to see if it was already to take Henry and Lily to the park ?" Catherine asks her and Regina did not like that idea, she did not want this woman around Henry if she could help it

"of course you can Cath.. Come to the station before schools ends and then we will pick Henry up then you can take them both to the park" Emma answer her

"alright" Catherine smiling at Emma and Regina saw the look of love in her eyes, Regina saw that every time Catherine looked at Emma and that is why she must die

"well look we got to get to work but we will see you later" Emma said smiling at Catherine

"yes we will see you tonight" Regina said putting her arm through Emma's arm before they both walked out of the diner.

Regina walked Emma to work before saying goodbye giving her a long kiss and then walking to the town hall.

Regina was doing paper work when Nicky knocked on her office door "I am sorry Mayor but there is a woman named Catherine here to see you" Nicky tell her

"tell her to come in" Regina said to Nicky never looking up from her paperwork

"yes Mayor Mills" Nicky said to her "you may go in now" Nicky said to Catherine

"thank you, would you mind watching Lily for me" Regina heard Catherine asked

"I would be happy to" Nicky said to her

"thank you I won't be long" Catherine said before going into the Mayor office, "Regina ?" Catherine said after she had walked over to her desk but Regina did not look at her

"what is it Catherine ?" she asks still not looking at her

"look I know you do not like me and you only asks me over for dinner because that would make Emma happy" Catherine said to Regina

"this there a point to this? because I am very busy" Regina asked coldly

"yes I wanted to said sorry" Catherine said and that made Regina look up at her

"sorry?" Regina question her

"yes sorry I kissed Emma and yes I am still in love with Emma, but I think you already know that, it just I felt that you was not supporting her in the way she needed it" Catherine said to Regina before sitting down without asking "but after what you are doing for not only Emma but for your friend, I feel I got you all wrong, you care about Emma and you want to make her happy even if you do need a kick up your ass sometimes" Catherine said to Regina

"so are you going to get to the point anytime soon ?" Regina asked again

"the point is that you don't have to worry about me, I am not going to try and take Emma from you anymore, you make Emma happy and that is all I care about, and once you see that then maybe we can put all this behind us and be friends one day and not just for Emma because that would make her happy but for us and Henry and Lily as well, you've seen how close Henry and Lily have gotten" Catherine said getting up from the chair and Regina just felt sick, what mind games was Catherine playing at

"I would like that as well" Regina said doing her best to put a smile on her face, Catherine walked around the desk and pulled Regina up out of her chair and hugged her, Regina have to fight the sick feeling that she knew was coming but she hugged Catherine back being friendly.

Catherine pulled back but not before giving Regina a kiss on the cheek "I am sure we will be great friends one day Regina" Catherine said smiling at her before walking away from Regina and walked out of her office "come on Lily" Regina heard Catherine again.

"Not bloody likely" Regina said before sitting back down and going back to her paper work, thinking to herself this time tomorrow Catherine would be dead and Emma would be all hers.


	21. Chapter 20

It was 5pm and Regina and Emma were in the kitchen just finishing the children dinner when Emma came behind Regina and wiped her arms around her "thank you again for doing this Regina" Emma said before kissing her on the cheek

"anything for you darling" Regina said smiling, just then there were a knock on the door

"that will be Catherine with the children" Emma said pulling away from Regina and going to the door, to open it "hello you three" Emma said smiling at them

"Hi Emma" Henry and Lily both said with smile's on their faces

"Henry while don't you and Lily go and wash up for dinner" Emma said to him

"Okay mum, come on Lily" He said before they went upstairs.

"Did they have fun?" Emma asked Catherine after Catherine had come in

"yes they did" Catherine said following Emma into the kitchen "Hello Regina, I got you some wine, I hope you like it" Catherine said handing Regina the wine

"thank you Catherine, but I don't drink wine but thank you for the thought" Regina said sending her a smile

"Oh, well you will have to let me know what you drink so I can get it for next time" Catherine Said smiling at Regina _there is not going to be a next time_ Regina thought to herself

"Of course" Regina said smiling back at Catherine

"is there anything I can help you with ?" Catherine asked Regina

"no everything is done_, _it just need to cook" Regina said as the Children walked into the Kitchen

"Alright you two let me see your hands" Catherine said to them and they show her they hands "looks clear to me" Catherine said smiling at the children.

"Go sit at the table you two" Emma said to the children and then when to made them a drink, Catherine Helped Regina take the food to the table for the children

"after you have your dinner you can watch a film before you go to bed" Regina told them before all the adults went back to the kitchen to have a drink and to talk a little, it was very hard for Regina to sit there and made small talk with Catherine, but she did it, Regina was glad when the children said they have finish their dinner, Emma took them into the living room so they could pick a film, which left Regina with Catherine to clear the table, Regina did the washing up and Catherine did the drying "you know Catherine you really don't need to help me, you are a guest" Regina said

"no I want to help" Catherine said to Regina

"Cath, Regina is right, you are a guest so why don't you go and watch the film with the children and I help Regina" Emma Said knowing Regina was trying her best with Catherine but also knowing it going to take some more time than the one dinner before they were friends and Emma didn't want Catherine to push Regina to make things between them alright.

"Fine" Catherine said before heading out of the kitchen, but as she was leaving Emma grab her arm and put her mouth to Catherine ear "give her time and let her come to you" Emma said so that Regina could not heard her, Catherine just nodded before leaving the Kitchen.

************************************************8

Katherine and Ruby turned up at 6:30pm to see if they could help with anything but there was nothing to do apart from putting the Children to bed, which Regina and Emma did so that left Catherine, Katherine and Ruby to talk. By 7:00pm everyone was there so by 7:10pm they were all having dinner, talking and laughing, and Regina find herself having fun, she could not remember the last time she have this much fun "can I get you another drink Mary Margaret ?" Regina asked seeing her finishing her drink

"yes please Regina, thank you" Mary Margaret Said

"would anyone else like a drink?" Regina asked knowing everyone else was okay with their drinks, Regina took a hold of Mary Margaret glass from the button as to not get her fingerprints on it, when Regina was in the kitchen, she put Mary Margaret glass in a sandwich bag, Regina put the glass where she knew no one would find it before getting Mary Margaret a new glass and pouring her a drink before returning to the table.

By 10:45pm everyone had left "Emma darling why don't you help Catherine up to bed and I will get her some water" Regina said to Emma

"alright" Emma said before kissing Regina and going over to Catherine "come on you!" Emma said while pulling Catherine up out of her seat, she had a lot to drink tonight just like Regina have planned, all Regina had to do was keep filling up her glass and sometime Regina would do it without Catherine knowing, it was a lot easier to get Catherine drunk then she thought it would be.

Regina broken up some sleeping pills and mixed them into Catherine water, Regina cleaned up after herself before taking the water to Catherine.

"Here Catherine drink this" Regina Said handing Catherine the water "Drink it all it will help with the hangover" Regina said knowing that after she had one to many herself, she always would drink water and the hangover was never really that bad the next day.

"good girl" Regina said smiling "help me get her under the covers" Regina said to Emma taking the glass of Catherine once she was done, it did not take long for Catherine to fall asleep "come on darling lets go to bed we both have work in the morning, but you may want to think about letting Catherine use your car tomorrow as I don't think she will be awake by the time we have to leave" Regina said taking Emma hand in her

"thank you for tonight I had fun and yeah I think your right about letting Catherine use my car tomorrow but that means you are going to have to take me to work tomorrow" Emma Said smiling as they walked out of the guest room and going into their bedroom "yes it was fun dear and of course I will be more than happy to take you to work tomorrow and one of us may need to take Lily to work" Regina said not wanting anything to happen to that little girl, as Regina did care for the little girl.

It was 12.00am in the morning and Regina was still wake, Regina was tired and wanted to sleep but knew she could not because this was it, "Emma honey are you a wake ?" Regina asked the sleeping woman next to her, slowly moving Emma arm from her Regina got out of bed, Regina took out some gloves from her drawer, careful not to wake Emma up, Regina then when down to the kitchen and gone the glass from where she put it along with a knife and then carefully taking the glass out of the sandwich bag and holding it up to the light, turning it around until she found Mary Margaret fingerprint and smiled to herself, Regina knew that watching so much CSI would pay off one day, she put some taper over the fingerprint and then pull it back, seeing the fingerprint was now on the taper, putting the taper down Regina put on her gloves before picking up Emma's car keys and going to Emma's car and popping the hood, before pulling out the knife and putting it under the break line, ready to cut it...


	22. Chapter 21

As Regina have the knife under the car breaks ready to cut them she remember something she overheard as she came back down the stairs

"_so Catherine, tell me to mind my own business, but where is Lily father ?" Rudy asks Catherine "your right honey it none of your business" Katherine say to Rudy _

"_no it is alright, Lily Father die when she was a baby" Catherine tells them _

_"oh I am so sorry" Rudy say to Catherine _

_"no it is alright, we were not together, yes we dated for a little bit, but not for long we ended it, and I did not see him again until I was six months pregnant, I did not know I was pregnant when we ended it, but once he find out he say he wanted to be apart of the baby life but it changes nothing between us and I was happy about that, I am just glad he got to meet his daughter before he die" Catherine tells them._

_Regina after hearing that pushed it to the back of her mind and when into the kitchen "hi Regina where is Emma ?" Katherine asks Regina "toilet she be down in a minute" Regina say._

Regina pulled the knife away from the break line of Emma car, she hate's Catherine she really did, she knew in her heart that Catherine was not going to stop that nothing until she took Emma off her, but knowing all that Regina could not take a mother away from her child, Regina had thought that once she killed Catherine, Lily's Father would take care of her, but now Regina knew that Lily's Father was dead she could not take her mother away from her, taking a deep breath Regina closed the hood of Emma's car without cutting the break line and went back inside, Regina threw the taper away with Mary Margaret fingerprints on it and throwing the sandwich beg away as well, taking off her glovers Regina washed the glass and put it away before going back to bed.

As soon as Regina got back in bed Emma rolled over to her and hug her "where did you go ?" Emma asks in a sleepy voice

"I wanted a glass of water, go back to sleep" Regina say hugging Emma back

"I missed you" Emma say before sleep took her over again

"I am never go to leave you" Regina say kissing Emma on her head before going to sleep.

"Honey I am just going to leave Cath, a notice and then we can go" Emma caledl to Regina

"alright I will put the children in the car" Regina called back before taking the children to the car

Emma left the notice where Catherine could find it along with her car keys and telling her that Regina was going to be taking Lily with her to the office as Regina had no meeting that morning, Emma was going to take Lily, but she got a call and could not take Lily with her.

Regina drop Emma off that the station before taking Henry to School and there going to her office

"good morning Mayor Mills" Nicky say and then saw Lily "well Hello again" Nicky say smiling at the little girl

"hello" Lily say smiling at Nicky

"do I have any message's ?" Regina asks

"yes Mayor Mills, I put them on your desk for you" Nicky tells Regina

"thank you" Regina say to Nicky

"is there anything else I can do for you ?" Nicky asks Regina

"yes can you go and get some books and a games for Lily" Regina asks Nicky

"of course Mayor Mills, Lily is there a book you would like?" Nicky asks Lily,

Lily thought about it for a minute and then looked up at Regina "any book will do" Regina say to Nicky before going into her office

"you have a really nice office" Lily say to Regina

"thank you Lily, I have some paper work I need to do so do you think you can be a good girl until Nicky come's back with some books and games for you ?" Regina asks Lily

"yes, you will not know I am here" Lily say smiling up at Regina

"good girl, go and sit on the couch" Regina say and Lily did what she was told, Regina when over to her desk to read her messages and started on some paper work, as she was doing her paper work she heard Lily starting to sing and Regina look up at the little girl

"sorry I will stop" Lily say looking down at her hands, so Regina got up and when to sit next to Lily on her couch "don't stop keep singing" Regina say to Lily and Lily smiled at her before she cuddle Regina and started singing again, Regina put her arm around the little girl and listen to her sing, while listening to Lily Sing Regina made a wish that maybe one day her and Emma could have a daughter of their own.

just then Nicky came runny into the office "have you never heard of knocking?" Regina asks trying not to yell at her because Lily was there

"I am so sorry Mayor Mills but…" Nicky say but saw Lily "can I talk to you alone please ?" Nicky asks not wanting to tells Regina what she knew infront of Lily

"I am going to talk with Nicky, i will come right back" Regina tells Lily

"okay" Lily say before Regina got up walking over to Nicky grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the office, closeting the door behind them

"WOULD YOU CARE TO TELL ME WHY YOU FELT THE NEED TO COME INTO MY OFFICE LIKE THAT ?" Regina was now yelling at Nicky not holding back

"I am sorry Mayor Mills but there has been an accident" Nicky tells Regina, what an accident was Emma alright what happen to Emma? Regina mind was going a mile a minute

"what? Emma is she ?" Regina asks Nicky but could not say the words but Nicky knew what the Mayor was trying to say

"it was Emma car but the Little Girl mother was in the car" Nicky tell Regina,

"what Catherine ? How I never…" Regina stop herself before she say something she should not, she just turned away from Nicky going back into her office and to Lily

"Lily honey, listen to me sweetie your mummy has been in an accident, she is in the hospital" Regina tells Lily

"is my mum okay ?" Lily asks Regina as she started to cry, so Regina pulled her into a hug

"I do not know Honey, but we will find out as soon as we get to the hospital" Regina tells Lily "okay" Lily say as Regina pulled back and taking Lily's hand in her "Nicky we are going to the Hospital, so cancelled my afternoon meeting" Regina say while walking pass Nicky without stopping

Why in the car Regina try to keep Lily calm, "_how could Catherine get into a car accident ? I never cut the breaks, I change my mind about killing her, so what the hell happened ?" _Regina thinks to her "hi it is going to been alright honey" Regina say as they walk into the hospital, they was told Catherine was in a bad way but they was doing everything they could to save her

"Regina, Lily?" Emma say coming into the waiting room

"Emma" Lily say getting off Regina lap and running over to her and into her arms

"Emma where have you been ?" Regina asks her

"I was out looking for the person who ran Catherine off the road" Emma tells her

**i knows you guys love me right :) and do you really think i was going to have Regina Kill Catherine ? of course not LOL, anyway my beta Maria did not look this over and can't look over the other chapter's so i am looking for a new beta just to look over all the chapter's to this story, all the chapters are done they just need looking over, so PM me if you want to be my beta for this and there is not many chapters left, so please pm and let me know**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, sorry I not updated this story in a long time but I was trying to find another Beta I am still looking but though I would update so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

Regina was sitting in the waiting room with Lily still in her lap, she have been trying to call Emma for the last hour but could not get a hold of her Just then Emma walked into the waiting room "Regina, Lily ?" Emma say not even half way through the door.

"EMMA!" Lily yelled getting off Regina lap and running over to Emma and throwing her arms around her "where have you been ?" Regina asks getting up from the chair

"I was out looking for the person who run Catherine off the road" Emma tells Regina picking up Lily in her arms and going over to seat next to Regina before giving her a little kiss, "it turned out that Leroy was so drunk that he ran Cath off the road and then ran, Ashley saw everything, so how is she ?" Emma asks Regina again

"I do not know they will not tell me anything, so did you find Leroy?" Regina asks Emma

"yes passed out in the woods, he is now sleeping it off in a nice jail cell and when he wake's up I am going to throw the book at him" Emma tells Regina knowing she was going to make sure that Leroy have what was coming to him

just then the doctor walked in "How she is doctor ?" Emma asks him before moving Lily off her lap so she could stand up.

"she has a broken leg, three broken ribs some cut's but she is going to be find but we would like to keep her in for a week" the doctor tells them

"can we see her ?" Regina asked feeling like this was some how her fault,

"not yet but soon I will send a nurse to come and get you" the doctor say giving them a smile before leaving the room,

"you hear that Lily your mum is going to be just find" Emma say to Lily and Lily gave her a little sad smile.

Emma, Regina and Lily seat down and waited for the nurse to take them to see Catherine, about 25minutes later a nurse walked in and took them to Catherine room.

"she is still out of it and may not wake up until tomorrow" the nurse tells them

"thanks you" Emma say before they all walked into Catherine room, Catherine leg was reached off the bed in a cast, Catherine also still have blood in her strawberries blonde hair, she also have cut's all over her face Catherine also had a black eye.

"Lily don't climb on your mother bed" Regina say to Lily as she ran toward her mother bed

"is mummy going to be alright ?" Lily asks seeing her mother lying there looking so lifeless

"Lily you heard what the doctor said, she is going to be just find" Emma say to Lily

"and until your Mother can come home, you are going to stay with me Henry and Emma, would you like that ?" Regina asks Lily

"yes" was all Lily say.

After about another hour Regina left to go and get Henry from School, before going back to the hospital to stay another hour before they all left, so they could pick up Lily's things before going back to Regina's to make dinner for everyone.

"Regina, I been thinking" Emma say when they walked out of Henry's bedroom afrer they put the children to bed

"about what dear ?" Regina asks as their made their way to Regina's bedroom

"well I know you are not going to like it, but I was hoping that maybe once Cath is out of the hospital that you would let her stay in your guess room, I will look after Cath of course" Emma asks giving Regina a sweet smile,

"can't Catherine go and stay with friends in Boston ?" Regina asks Emma, not wanting Catherine to stay in her house, yes she felt bad that Catherine have got hurt, but that did not mean she wanted that woman in her house

"yes of course Catherine has friends in Boston but Cath can't travel right away" Emma say sitting on the bed taking off her boots while Regina seat next to her

"it will only be for a week and then I will take her back to Boston myself" Emma say moving to get onto Regina lap before kissing Regina on the neck "please just for a week" Emma asks not taking her lips from Regina neck, moving her hands up and down Regina back

"this is your way of getting me to say yes ?" Regina asked Emma as the corner of her mouth turned up into a smile

"maybe" Emma say pulling Regina suit out of her skirts before moving her hands under Regina's suit to the back of her bra and unclip it, then moving her hands back around to Regina breasts and playing with them "so can Cath stay here for a week ?" Emma asks still playing with Regina's breasts

"if I say no, are you going to stop ?" Regina asks and Emma moved her heads out of Regina suit and got off Regina before pushing her so she was lying on to the bed and kneeing down between Regina's legs

"so can Cath stay here?" Emma asks before licking down one of Regina's leg

"Oh god!" Regina mode as Emma took off Regina's shoes and licked her way back up before taking off Regina's black trousers off

"so can she ?" Emma asks again while moving Regina's skirts up over her hips and giving Regina's sex a little lick making Regina hot, Emma put her fingers tips a little into Regina "can Cath stay here for a week ?" Emma asks yet again

"Yes oh god yes, just… please Emma I need you inside me!" Regina say getting hotter by the minute and with that Emma pushed three of her fingers in to Regina's,

Regina came almost right away, after Regina came down from her high that Emma gave her, Emma pulled out her fingers before she climb up on to the bed to look into Regina's "Hi" Emma say smiling down at Regina

"hi yourself" Regina say smiling back and then Emma put her fingers into Regina's mouth letting Regina licked herself off Emma's finger's "that was very mean of you Miss Swan and now it time for some pay back" Regina say after pulling out Emma's finger's and then turning them over so she was on top now.


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay here is the next update sorry for the long wait, i hope you enjoy let me know what you think, and i would like to say a big thank you to my new lovely beta Emma!**

The next morning Emma got up and helped Regina to make breakfast for everyone. After breakfast they took Henry to school before going back to the bed and breakfast to pick up the rest of Lily's things and to also pick up Catherine's things as well, before checking them out and going to the hospital.

"Emma, sweetie why don't you go and get us some coffee and Lily a drink, while I go and see Catherine." Regina tells Emma.

"Why?" Emma asks confused. Regina pulled Emma to the side away and out of earshot of Lily, "look you know I do not want Catherine to stay with us, but I am letting her for you and for Lily, so I thought I'd try to get to know her a bit before she starts living with me, my girlfriend and our son. So just give me some time with her, alone please" Regina asks Emma.

"Okay but be nice" Emma says before giving Regina a kiss and going back to Lilly.

Regina made her way up to Catherine's room, "how are you feeling today?" Regina asks her.

"Like I was hit by a car" Catherine says, smiling a little at Regina.

"Well I am glad you are alright and that you didn't't die" Regina says to Catherine.

"Say it like you mean it" Catherine says to Regina.

"I do mean it, but for one reason and one reason only" Regina tells Catherine.

"And what reason is that?" Catherine asks Regina, she had a feeling she knew what Regina was going to say.

"Lily. I may not like you Catherine, but I like Lily and I have come to care for her and no matter what I think or feel about you, Lily needs you because I know her father is dead" Regina tells me

"So you care about Lily and care if I live or die" Catherine asks before trying to sit up but she can't with the pain she is feeling in her whole body,

"For Lily yes, so because I care about Lily and because I love Emma, I am going to let you come and stay with us in the guest room when you get out of here next week, but as soon as you are feeling better I want you gone. I want you to leave StoryBrooke and never come back, do you understand?" Regina asks Catherine.

"I understand, but Regina I want you to know, I love Emma and always will but I have seen the way she looks at you and not once in all our time together did she look at me that way, so I will do what you ask, but there is something I want" Catherine tells Regina.

"And what is that dear?" Regina asks Catherine giving her a look that could kill.

"That you let Lily see Emma. If you love Emma like you say you do then let them keep seeing each other in the school holidays" Catherine asks Regina and Regina knew she would never stop Emma from seeing Lily like she had once with Henry. The truth was that when she stopped Emma from seeing Henry, and told Emma to stay away from her, Regina had missed Emma so much that she had called Katherine to come over to look after Henry after he was asleep. She had gone over to Emma's and watched Emma in her bedroom from her car.

Regina knew when watching Emma that she was in love with her but was not ready to say it out loud or to herself back then, but now she would sing it from the rooftops, so she wouldn't stop Emma from seeing Lily and not because Catherine had asked her, but because Emma loved the little girl.

"Why would you think I would stop Emma from seeing Lily? Of course I will let Emma and Lily see each other but as long as you stay away after you leave StoryBrooke" Regina tells Catherine.

"And what do you want me to do? Put Lily on a bus?" Catherine asks Regina and Regina just sends her a smile.

"Of course not dear, if I have to I will drive to Boston myself to pick Lily up and to drop her off again" Regina tells Catherine.

"And what about Emma? What does she think about all this?" Catherine asks Regina

"Let me worry about Emma, you just worry about getting better" Regina tells Catherine

"Fine, and I understand how you feel about me, so I am going to go along with this, but know this Regina, I am going to show you that you have nothing to worry about" Catherine tells Regina.

"Well sorry if I don't believe you dear, but I did see you kissing my girlfriend" Regina says trying her best not to yell.

"Yes I kissed Emma, only because I thought you were not going to support her and that she needed support, but after what you did for her and everyone else, I can see you are not a bad person Regina. You just want everyone to think you are. I can see you try to hide it, but when you look at Emma or whenever you are around her, I can see how much you care for her. And yes I did not really see it until last night or I did not want to see it" Catherine says to Regina.

"Oh you have no idea just how EVIL I can be, but you are right about one thing… I would do anything for Emma." Regina replies, wishing she could have her power's right now, just to show Catherine just how evil she really was.

"I meant what I said. I want us to be friends Regina. For Emma, Lily and Henry's sake, once you see I am not trying to take Emma from you anymore" Catherine tells Regina.

"But you are still in love with her, so no we can't be friends" Regina tells her but before Catherine could say anything Lily and Emma walked in.

"Mum!" Lily says running to the bed.

"Lily be careful, you don't want to hurt your mother" Regina say as the little girl runs past her.

"I will" Lily says, smiling at her before getting on the bed slowly and giving her mum a hug.

"Here's your coffee" Emma says, handing Regina her coffee and smiling at her.

"Thank you darling" Regina say before giving Emma a kiss, knowing Catherine was watching. After Regina pulled back, they went to sit down in two chairs across the room to let Catherine and Lily have some time together.

"You know I love you?" Regina asks Emma.

"Yes I do and I love you Regina" Emma say giving Regina a little kiss.

"I want us to be a family Emma, you, me and Henry" Regina says after they pull back from the kiss, putting her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma kissed the top of her head.

"We are a family Regina" Emma tells Regina before kissing her head again.

"Then move in with us, I know I said I wouldn't asks yet, but I think it for the best now. With Catherine coming to stay, and it not just because of Catherine, I love going to sleep with you and waking up with you, I want to do that every day and night" Regina says looking over at Catherine and Lily on the bed together, talking and laughing.

"Alright I will move in, I like waking up with you as well" Emma kissing the top of Regina's head again. "Next you will be asking me to marry you" Emma says as a joke and Regina took her head off Emma shoulder and looked at Emma.

"I will one day but not anytime soon" Regina says to Emma, she wanted nothing more than to marry Emma but it was way too soon. Maybe in a year or two but Regina needed to know they could work first and Regina was going to make that happen any way she could, even if that means she tells Emma to truth about her being the Evil Queen and that everything Henry had told her was the truth.

But Regina was scared that if she told Emma she would lose her, so Regina would not tell Emma until she had to and Regina would tell her one day and hope Emma would forgive her, if she really loved her.

But not anytime soon as Regina needed Catherine out of the way first, because the last thing Regina needed was for Emma to run right back into Catherine's arms.

About an hour later Catherine was starting to feel tired again, so Regina, Emma and Lily left. Emma had to go to work so Regina said she would take Lily with her but would phone Katherine to come and get her later as Regina had a meeting that afternoon.

As Regina and Lily walked into Regina office, Nicky walked in and gave Regina her messages before giving Lily the books and the game she had got for Lily like Regina had asked her to yesterday.

"Thank you" Lily said with a smile before going over to the couch in Regina office and starting to read.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Nicky asks Regina.

"Get me a cup of coffee and a drink for Lily" Regina said while sitting down at her desk.

"Yes ma'am" Nicky said before leaving the office. Regina called Katherine while reading through her messages.

"Hello?" Katherine answered.

"Hello Katherine dear" Regina said smiling to herself.

"Oh Regina, I was going to call you to see how Catherine was doing" Katherine tells Regina.

"She will be fine, but I was wondering if you could watch Lily for me as I have a meeting this afternoon?" Regina asks her friend

"Of course I can" Katherine said with a smile. Katherine loved children and had always wanted one of her own but it had never happened.

"Good, why don't you stop by my office and pick her up?" Regina asked looking over at Lily who was reading to herself.

"I will be there soon, see you soon" Katherine tells Regina before hanging up and then saying goodbye to Ruby before leaving the diner. It took Katherine about 20 minutes to walk from the diner to the Town Hall.

"Hello Nicky" Katherine say smiling at the woman before walking into Regina's office.

"Hi Regina" Katherine said but then saw Regina was on the phone, so she just smiled at her before walking over to the couch where Lily was still reading.

About 10 minutes later Regina said goodbye to whoever she was on the phone to before getting up from her desk and walking to Katherine and Lily.

"Katherine dear, thank you for doing this" Regina says to her.

"It's fine Regina" Katherine say smiling at Regina.

"I would look after her myself, but I have a meeting this afternoon and it would not look good if Lily is here" Regina says to Katherine.

"Regina it is fine really" Katherine says smiling at Regina again.

"You don't have to look after her tomorrow as I don't have any meetings" Regina tells her.

"Regina, when is Catherine getting out of the hospital?" Katherine asks her.

"Next week if all goes well" Regina answered her.

"Then I will be more than happy to watch Lily for the week, as I know you and Emma are both working and I have nothing better to do right now" Katherine tells Regina.

"I can't ask you to do that" Regina tells Katherine.

"I know you're not, but Lily can't stay in your office all day every day for the whole week. She will get bored!" Katherine tells Regina.

"I guess you are right" Regina says to Katherine.

"Of course I am, so don't you, Emma or Catherine worry about Lily. I will take care of her" Katherine says turning to look at Lily who was still reading.

"Lily, honey do you want to go to the playground?" Katherine asks Lily putting her hand on Lily's back and Lily looked up from her book.

"Hello Katherine" Lily say smiling up at her, like she just noticed Katherine for the first time since she got there.

"Good book?" Katherine asks Lily.

"Yes" Lily tells Katherine.

"You can tell me all about your book, on the way to the playground" Katherine tells Lily.

"Can't I stay here with you?" Lily asks looking at Regina.

"Lily sweetie, I have a meeting so you can't stay here with me" Regina tells the little girl she has come to love and care for. Regina had always thought she would never be a good mother to a girl. She did not know what to do with a girl, thanks to her own mother, but with the relationship she had with her father she knew what to do with a boy. She loved her father, so that was why she had asked for a boy and not a girl, because she did not want to become her mother.

But now spending time with Lily, Regina feels she would love a little girl of her own a sweet little girl who would love her and wanted to be with her just the way Lily wants to be, Henry loves her yes but thinks she is the evil queen. Yes, she was the evil queen that cursed everyone, but Regina was getting her happy ending. She has Henry who she loved and now she has Emma who she was going to fight to keep, but having a little girl as well would be lovely, maybe one day her and Emma could have a little girl of they own.

"But after your meeting can I come back to be with you?" Lily asks Regina with a sad look on her face.

"I will see you later at home," Regina says giving Lily a kiss on her head "now be a good girl for Katherine."

"I will" Lily says putting her book down and giving Regina a hug goodbye.

For the rest of the week Regina or Emma would make breakfast for everyone before taking Henry to school then heading to the diner to meet up with Katherine, so Katherine could look after Lily, before Regina would drive Emma to work then going to work herself.


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay everyone we are here the last Chapter to this story, i would like to say a big think you to everyone for reading this and a thank you to everyone who has stay with me on this story.**

**i would also like to a big thank you to both my lovely beta Maira and Emma and look forward to working with them both again some time soon xoxo**

The day Catherine was released from the hospital, Regina had asked Katherine to help Emma take Catherine back to her house since she have a meeting, at least that's what Regina told them as she was very unconfident with the idea of Catherine staying with her, but Regina just could not say no to Emma.

Regina lost herself in paper work and was only pulled away from her paper work when her phone started to ring.

"Hello" Regina answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hi Honey, are you on your way home yet?" Emma asks in a loving voice.

"No not yet darling, but I will start packing up now!" Regina say looking at the clock and seeing it was 7:30pm.

"Well, don't take too long, because I have missed you today and can't wait to see you Regina" Emma tells Regina.

"Well I missed you as well and I want to show just how much later" Regina says smiling, her and Emma had agreed that nothing would change between them while Catherine was staying with them. That was why Regina had made a promise to herself that she would really try to get along with Catherine.

"Oh I can't wait, that's why I already put the children to bed and Cath is already a sleep, so why don't you hurry home" Emma tells Regina.

"Then I am already in the car" Regina says getting up from her desk and almost running out of her office.

"Good, so I will see you soon" Emma say before blowing kisses down the phone and that just made Regina's smile get even bigger before blowing a kiss back and then hanging up the phone, Regina felt like a teenage again.

It only took Regina 20 minutes to get home but it felt like hours, but as soon as Regina walked in the door she was hit by candle light, soft music playing in the background and Emma standing by the stairs with a glass of wine in her hand "Hi honey how was your day?" Emma asks walking over to Regina to give her a kiss and to hand the wine to her.

"I have a feeling that my night is going to be a lot better than my day" Regina say smiling at Emma.

"Oh I will make sure of it" Emma says before kissing Regina again before leading her into the living room, taking Regina glass from her and putting it on the coffee table. Pulling Regina into her arms and started dancing them around and round slowly "I really have missed you today" Emma says kissing Regina on the top of her head.

After the song come to an end Emma pulled Regina into the dining room.

"What is this?" Regina asks, seeing the table decorated in white roses and candles.

"What does it look like?" Emma asks moving away from Regina, over to the table and pulling out a chair for Regina. Regina smiled again before taking a seat in the chair Emma had pulled out for her.

"Thank you" Regina says to Emma

"You're welcome" Emma say before sitting down herself , she wanted to tell Regina something, Regina had asked Emma to move in with her while they were at the hospital visiting Catherine and Emma had said yes, but Emma had not told Mary Margaret she was moving in with Regina yet, well not until today.

"Regina, I had lunch with Mary Margaret today" Emma tells Regina.

"Really and you told her?" Regina asks Emma.

"Yes I did and she is happy for us both," Emma says smiling.

That night Regina and Emma talked while having dinner before they danced a little more and then going upstairs to make love all night long, they were both very tired the next day but did not care.

A week and half later Catherine and Lily went back to Boston but not before Regina and Catherine had a little heart to heart and it helped them but they still had a long way to go.

Six months after Emma had moved in, Regina told Emma everything about her being the Evil Queen and the curse. Regina had thought Emma would leave her, but Emma did not leave. Emma had just thanked her for telling her the truth and she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, she had changed. And Regina knew it was the truth, she had changed.

_One year later:_

Regina and Emma were cuddling up on the couch when Henry came down.

"Hi sweetie" Regina says moving from Emma and making room for Henry to sit in-between them.

"Can you read to me?" Henry asks them with the once upon a time book in his hands.

"Of course we can" Regina says smiling at their son. After Regina had told Emma about her past she felt a lot better about this book, "but before we read to you Henry, we need to talk to you about something" Regina say taking the book off Henry and putting it aside.

"Okay what's up Mum" Henry asked her.

"I asked Emma to marry me today and she said yes and we just wanted to know how you feel about that?" Regina asks their son and Henry got off the couch.

"So you are getting married?" Henry asked them, turning around to look at them

Emma moved to Regina's side again, taking her hand in her own, "yes we are and we really would like to know how you feel about that" Emma say to Henry.

"I feel…" Henry started but then looked at his hands this got both Regina and Emma worried, but then Henry looked up that them smiling "I think it's great!" Henry says before jumping on they both kissing them both on the cheek.

"Oh you little rat! You really had me worried then" Emma says ticking him, Regina quickly joining in.

"No! NOOOOOOOOO, Please Stop!" Henry says laughing trying to get away from both his mothers, but he was soon free from them and running up the stairs to his bedroom both Regina and Emma running after him.

Because they were all playing in Henry's room, none of them saw the book turning by itself and what they did not see, but would find out soon was the last page that was just added to the book.

It was a picture of Emma and Regina standing holding each other hands and they was both in wedding dresses and under the picture it said,

_And the evil queen finally got her happy ending and soon after their wedding day the curse was broken and everyone returned to the enchanted forest, getting back they happy endings. _

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_THE END_


End file.
